Lost Town
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, Tenya y Hitoshi son muy buenos amigos, pero solo pueden verse en verano, cuando se reúnen en un pueblo paradisíaco llamado Crisa. Midoriya y Bakugou son los que cuentan con la amistad más sólida dentro del grupo, pero eso podría estar a punto de cambiar... ¿Que podría pasar si uno de los dos se enamora de quién menos debe? [BakuDeku]
1. Decimosexto verano

-Los personajes y los fanarts no me pertenecen.

* * *

Pinos de buen color alzándose sobre ellos y montañas adornando la lejanía. Aire fresco soplándole los poros del rostro al son de la corriente del río. El coche haciéndose paso entre el bosque, viajando bajo el firmamento celeste y un Sol de indescriptible matiz escondido tras nubes de algodón. Mientras su padre, situado al volante, habla de unos vecinos que se mudan el año que viene con su madre, sentada en el copiloto, él se encuentra medio muerto por el calor en el asiento de atrás, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano izquierda, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la ventanilla abierta y los auriculares cubriendo sus orejas con un manto de buena música, salida directamente de su MP3. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de los minutos que lleva metido en ese horno desplazable, y mucho menos de los que quedan para llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, guiándose por el paisaje que yace ante sus ojos, es capaz de saber que ya no debe quedar demasiado.

—¿No tienes ganas de saber como les ha ido el curso a tus amigos, Izuku?—la voz de su madre se sale de la conversación con su esposo para dirigirse expresamente hacia él, pero la mujer no consigue ninguna respuesta. Se gira para echarle un vistazo al chico, pero al verlo con los ojos clavados en el exterior del vehículo y con su reproductor de música entre las manos, suspira.—Ya está de nuevo escuchando música. No tiene remedio, enserio.

—Déjale estar a su bola, Inko. Hacía meses que no lo veía con los cascos puestos.—Hisashi defiende a Midoriya de las quejas de su esposa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, aun si el adolescente se encuentra ajeno a lo que están discutiendo. Hisashi Midoriya echa una leve ojeada al cielo y a toda la naturaleza que los rodea, y su expresión se vuelve un poco nostálgica.—Al fin es verano otra vez. Ya tenía ganas de más noches de cerveza y picoteo con los amigos del pueblo.

—Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo... Yo por mi parte quiero ver a Mitsuki y volver a hablar con ella.—manifiesta Inko, con cierta emoción en su voz.—Hace meses que no la veo.

Si hay algo que es verdad, es que a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, tanto padres como hijos están ilusionados por las largas vacaciones que les esperan. Durante los tres meses de verano, Izuku y sus padres se marchan de la ciudad donde viven el resto del año para embarcarse con el coche hacia un destino que nunca cambia: el pueblo de Crisa, rodeado por montañas, cerros, bosques, ríos, cascadas, cielo, mar y tierra. Si bien antiguamente fue un lugar más o menos poblado, con el paso del tiempo las personas lo fueron abandonando para marcharse a zonas con más posibilidades laborales y económicas, dejando la villa como el lugar ideal para pasar el verano de forma relajante. La madre de Hisashi, Aratani, quién a su vez es la abuela paterna de Izuku, vive los 365 días del año en Crisa, y cuando su hijo y su esposa tuvieron al niño los invitó a su casa a pasar el verano con ella. Eso ha provocado que, para Izuku, la casa de 95 metros cuadrados de su abuela, con terraza y jardín incluido, sea un segundo hogar después de su piso perteneciente a un bloque de diez plantas en la ciudad. Aun así, la diferencia entre uno y otro es clara: en uno debe estudiar y madrugar, y en el otro, pasárselo bien...

Con sus mejores amigos.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el coche de los Midoriya se cruza con la primera casa, y la que indica el inicio de Crisa. A partir de este punto, los irises de Izuku recobran su particular brillo: la piel empieza a ignorar el sudor que lleva goteando desde la mitad del trayecto y su cabeza ya no presta atención a la canción que está escuchando, sino que se centra en algo mucho más importante: el aroma familiar a rosas, hamamelis y pureza que emana su lugar favorito en el mundo, y el cual pisó por última vez hace nueve meses. Izuku se saca los cascos de las orejas, esperando escuchar el piar de los pájaros y el sonido de una idílica paz imposible de encontrar en la ciudad, pero el motor del coche le impide oír más allá.

—Al fin nuestro hijo regresa a la Tierra—dice Inko repentinamente a la vez que sonríe, haciéndolo botar del asiento del susto.—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Los viajes en coche nunca son divertidos.—responde Izuku, más pendiente de mirar por la ventanilla para ver si encuentra a alguien conocido que no a la conversación con su madre.—Pero la música estuvo buena.—añade, para no sonar tan seco.

—Te mueres de ganas de ver a tus amigos, supongo.—le pregunta Inko, algo aludida por el tono de su hijo.

—¡Eso ni se pregunta! ¡Claro que sí!—toda la alegría que se echaba en falta en la voz de Midoriya las veces anteriores se junta en una misma frase, siendo ahora turno de Hisashi e Inko para sorprenderse. De haber sabido que Izuku gritaría tanto aún estando dentro del vehículo, Inko no habría lanzado la pregunta.—Desde que me fui de aquí he querido verlos y hablar con ellos otra vez.

—Pues mira, afortunadamente para ti, ya ha llegado el día en que os encontraréis de nuevo.—contesta su padre. En algún momento dado, el coche ha llegado a la casa de Aratani. Mientras Hisashi trata de aparcar el automóvil, la atención de Midoriya es captada por un rostro redondo, un par de ojos grandes y una melena chocolate que está de pie en la calle, y cruza la mirada con él. Aun si el vehículo no se ha detenido, el chico ya intenta empujar la puerta de su asiento para salir.

—¡Papa, date prisa!—el hombre levanta las manos del volante, dándole a entender que le deja vía libre. Izuku entonces se baja, dejando a sus padres a medio aparcar, y sin pensárselo dos veces, echa a correr hacia Ochaco, su mejor amiga, para abrazarla con gran intensidad. Ella le devuelve el gesto.

—¡Deku!—exclama ella, con la energética voz que la caracteriza.—¿Qué tal has estado?

—Te he echado de menos.—admite Midoriya, con una voz bastante emocional.—He estado bien, pero ya me moría de ganas por volver.

Debido a la fuerza con la que Izuku se ha lanzado contra Uraraka, los dos empiezan a tambalearse aún estando agarrados: entonces Midoriya tropieza con el pie de Uraraka, y cae al suelo, llevándose consigo a la chica, de quién no se suelta en ningún momento, y caen al suelo. Sin pensar en los arañazos que acaban de hacerse con el rasposo suelo, los dos empiezan a reírse. Inko y Hisashi salen del coche, a la misma vez que Aratani se asoma por la puerta de su casa.

—¡Hisashi, Inko! ¡He escuchado el motor de un coche y ya me pensaba que seríais vosotros!—la anciana, con una inmensa alegría, empieza a caminar torpemente hacia la pareja. El hombre también camina hacia ella, deteniéndola mientras agarra su brazo.

—Mama, tranquila: recuerda que ya no coordinas tus pasos tan bien como antes.—de inmediato, una sonrisa se escapa por la boca del Midoriya. Su madre siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte, terca y dura de roer, y aun si los años pasan, esos rasgos tan característicos de ella no desaparecen. Tal y como esperaba, Aratani se zafa de él, e ignorándolo, camina hacia Inko.

—Inko, hija, estás preciosa.—la abuela mira a los ojos de la mujer, de color verde olivo, a la vez que apoya su mano en el hombro de la mujer de su hijo. Inko le devuelve el gesto: ella nunca se ha llevado mal con su suegra, al contrario.

—¡Yaya, hola!—apareciendo de la nada, Izuku corre hacia su abuela, abrazándola. Detrás de él está Uraraka, observando el reencuentro familiar.

—¡Ayy, mi hijito, Izuku! ¡Cómo has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!—expresa Aratani, con gran emoción en su voz. Una vez se separan, la mujer de avanzada edad mira a todos a los ojos.—En fin... El viaje ha sido largo, así que mejor que vayamos sacando las maletas para que os instaléis en la casa lo antes posible, ¿no?

Apenas Hisashi abre el maletero del coche, Izuku es el primero en sacar su equipaje y entrar corriendo a la vivienda. Cruza el gran comedor y se dirige hacia un pasillo situado en el fondo, donde se encuentra la puerta de su habitación. Se la encuentra casi vacía: deja la maleta al lado de la entrada y vuelve tras sus pasos, topándose en el camino con sus padres y su abuela.

—¡Izuku! ¿No vas a deshacer tus cosas?—le pregunta su madre.

—¡Después! ¡Me voy con Uraraka!—contesta el chico, sin dejar de correr, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus progenitores.

—Izuku está cegado de amor...—le comenta Hisashi a su esposa, con un tono burlesco pero a la vez grave. Su mujer le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre.—dependiendo de la situación con su hijo, se van intercalando los roles de "aguafiestas" y "apoyo parental".

—Pues bueno, dime.—empieza Uraraka.—¿Qué tal el año?

—Cada vez es más difícil ir al día con las obligaciones.—suspira Midoriya. Los dos jóvenes pasean por un sendero situado al lado de un acantilado muy pequeño, que lleva a una extensión de campo de flores de león inmensa, provocando que por el suelo donde pasean haya algunos pétalos blancos de la curiosa especie esparcidos de manera irregular. Al otro lado hay varias casas del pueblo, generalmente de colores pastel y tejados marrones o rojizos.—Muchos deberes, muchos exámenes... Y el año que viene Bachillerato. Se me hace difícil de creer.

—Es verdad, tu insti es algo durillo.—apunta la chica.—¿Aún sigues con la idea de estudiar ingeniería en la cabeza?

—Ingeniería física.—especifica su amigo.—Estoy algo nervioso porque es una carrera bastante difícil, y, bueno... Saco muy buenas notas, pero dedicándole mucho tiempo al estudio. No soy de los más listos en mi clase, y eso me hace sentir algo inseguro de mis capacidades.

—Que importa.—responde Ochaco, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el horizonte situado más allá del campo bañado en algodón, perdiendo la mirada en una capa de bosque.—Con esfuerzo todo se logra.

—¿Y tú que tal? ¿Aún no sabes que quieres estudiar?—Uraraka niega con la cabeza, algo abatida. Midoriya puede entender a la perfección la expresión en el rostro de su amiga: el verano pasado la situación era igual, con una Uraraka indecisa en cuánto a qué carrera estudiar, y algo en su corazón le decía que su amiga habría superado esa brecha tras otro año de instituto (y encima el último de la ESO), decepcionándose un poco con la vida al ver que no es así. Izuku le toca el hombro en señal de consuelo.—Bueno, todavía tienes quince años.

—Precisamente.—recalca ella.—Todas mis compañeras de clase ya tienen claro su futuro. Y bueno, yo...

—Cada persona va a su ritmo, Ochaco. Si no lo has decidido aún, todavía tienes dos años más antes de entrar a la universidad o a alguna otra cosa.—le da una palmadita. Una sonrisa mezclada con aflicción y alivio se postra en los labios de Uraraka.

—Sí, tienes razón...—deja volar sus palabras, como si quisiera olvidar el asunto. Y efectivamente, lo siguiente que dice no tiene nada que ver con el tema del que estaban hablando hasta hace nada.—Por cierto, me había olvidado de decirte una cosa.

—¿El qué?—cuestiona Deku.

—Shin y Tenya todavía no han venido. Mi madre me ha dicho que sus familias llegarán aquí, hm... ¿Quizás dentro de una semana? Si hoy estamos a domingo 25, entonces para el finde del 1 de Julio ya deberían estar aquí.—y tras decir esto, se le escapa una juguetona sonrisa.—Coincide con el cumpleaños de Shin.

—¡Verdad! Habrá que prepararle alguna "agradable" sorpresa.—friega sus dedos, tratando de parecer la bruja malvada de un cuento de hadas.—¿Una broma pesada, quizás? Podríamos atraerle al río y empujarle al agua para que celebre sus dieciséis años dándose un chapuzón.

La chica se ríe ante las alocadas ideas de su amigo, provocando la misma reacción en Deku. No dejan de contagiarse mutuamente las carcajadas hasta pasados unos veinte segundos, donde la chica se serena de nuevo. Mira de nuevo la cara de su amigo: dirige su propia mano hasta su frente, y la mueve hacia Midoriya, tratando de comparar sus alturas. Apenas le llega por el cuello.

—Has crecido mucho, Deku.—declara Ochaco.—El año pasado eras mucho más bajo.

—La adolescencia.—él se encoge de hombros, pero con una expresión satisfactoria en el rostro. De repente, parece recordar algo que quiso preguntar antes, pero que debido al cambio de rumbo de la conversación, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer.—Ochaco, ¿Kacchan está aquí?

Los ojos de la chica, perfectamente circulares, pardos y de pestañas abundantes, se hunden en los de Izuku, que brillan con un resplandor silvestre bajo los rayos de la luz del Sol.

—Precisamente eso quería mostrarte.—responde.—Corre, si no te das prisa vamos a tardar aún más tiempo.

Una ola mezclada en frío y calor recorre todo el cuerpo de Izuku, de arriba a abajo, y siente que se expande hacia sus alrededores cuando ve el cuerpo de Ochaco poniéndose en marcha frente a él, iniciando una carrera contra el tiempo y alejándose cada vez más. La chica se detiene al cabo de un rato, girando su cabeza para echarle un vistazo a Deku.

—¡Vamos!—apremia.—¿Es que te has vuelto vago?

—No, no, ya voy.

Debido a la insistencia de su amiga, las piernas de Izuku se ponen en movimiento, y empiezan a avanzar en el espacio a gran velocidad, alcanzando el hiperactivo ritmo de su amiga. Aun así, su carrera no es muy larga, por no decir que más bien ha sido corta: en menos de dos minutos, Uraraka se detiene, y por lo tanto, él también detrás de ella.

—Mírale.—Ochaco levanta el brazo, saludando a alguien, a la vez que esboza una amplia sonrisa. Midoriya sigue con la mirada el rastro de la salutación de su amiga, y entonces lo ve a él, vestido con unos tirantes de color negro, pantalones de chándal cortos del mismo color, zapatillas deportivas rojo fuego de talla 44, cabello rubio explosivo y una mirada inyectada en adrenalina reprimida. Sentado en la terraza de su casa, con una baraja de cartas desordenada encima de la mesa, está Katsuki Bakugou, su amigo de toda la vida y su más preciado compañero de aventuras. Cuando el chico los ve a los dos llegar, incapaz de reprimir una pícara sonrisa que deja ver hasta sus colmillos, y la cual unida a la inclinación de sus cejas le da un aspecto desenfadado pero intimidante, levanta también su brazo, devolviéndole el gesto a Uraraka.

—¡Urachaco, ya era hora que volvieras!—grita, con una voz potente. Sus ojos rojo sangre se encuentran con la tímida mirada de Midoriya, y cuando asimila su imagen, la expresión se le ablanda un poco.—Deku.

—Kacchan.—responde Izuku, inhibidamente.


	2. Reencuentro

—Enserio, ¿qué es eso de "Urachaco"? Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, tonto.—la chica, medio riéndose por el absurdo mote que Kacchan le tiene puesto desde hace ya varios años, camina hacia la terraza de su amigo para tomar asiento en una de las sillas. Detrás de ella está Deku, que la sigue, de forma más calmada y sigilosa, como si estuviera colándose en la casa de un intruso.

—Deku.—Katsuki mueve uno de los asientos hacia atrás.—Siéntate aquí.

—Sí.—susurra el chico como respuesta, y tras eso una débil sonrisa empieza a aparecer en sus labios.—¿Qué tal ha ido todo, Kacchan?

—De eso hablaba con Ochaco antes.—responde él, completamente acomodado en su butaca.—El año me ha ido genial.

—Pero ha repetido curso.—señala la chica. Bakugou se la queda mirando, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunta.—Era un secreto.—susurra.

—Se iba a enterar igualmente, tu madre se lo contará a la suya.—explica Uraraka, con los dedos entrecruzados encima de sus muslos.—Y sabes que Inko no tardará ni un momento de más en decírselo todo a Izuku.

—Ya, pero igualmente...—el rubio agacha la cabeza, como si quisiera maldecir por algo; entonces echa un largo suspiro.—Pues eso, un año de puta madre, pero repitiendo 4o.

—¿Pero por qué?—pregunta Deku, con un gran semblante de preocupación en su rostro.—Tú siempre has sido brillante en los estudios, Kacchan.

—Sí, sí, muy brillante y todo lo que tú quieras.—dice.—Yo ya no brillo por mis notas. Brillo por mi mal comportamiento, mis pellas y mis suspensos. En todo caso, si brillo... Es por la ausencia de cualquier cosa buena.

Sus ojos ya no transmiten el imponente resplandor que siempre han poseído, si no todo lo contrario: un vacío desolador, triste e íngrimo.

—(¿Por qué?)—a Izuku le gustaría preguntar eso en voz alta, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Tan solo puede pensarlo, y hasta siente temor de que tal pregunta pase por su mente.—(Hacía años que Kacchan no hablaba con un tono tan desgarrador. Y la última vez que puso esa cara fue cuando se murió su abuelo...)

—Katsuki...—Ochaco es la que toma la responsabilidad de decir algo. El rubio levanta la mirada para ver a su amiga, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.—responde. Entonces, una sonrisa pícara vuelve a dibujársele en los labios, como por arte de magia, y haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de tristeza que quedara flotando por el ambiente.—Estábamos jugando a las cartas mientras te esperábamos, Deku. ¿Te apetece una partida?

—(Este chico...)—piensa Uraraka.

Midoriya entiende de sobras el giro que ha provocado Katsuki en la conversación, y decide seguirle la corriente a su amigo, aun si no cree que sea lo mejor para él.

—¿Es el Uno?—pregunta el chico. Bakugou afirma con la cabeza.

—Yo solo he ganado una partida. Urachaco me ha derrotado tres veces seguidas.

—No me llames Urachaco, pesado.—reclama la chica.

—De acuerdo, voy a jugar.—sonríe Midoriya, para entonces pasar a mirar el rostro de su amigo, que está agarrando todas las cartas para mezclarlas y repartirlas entre sus amigos.—Ochaco me ha dicho que Shin y Tenya aún no están.

—Sí, solo éramos ella y yo hasta hace nada.—alarga su mano hacia Izuku, ofreciéndole una carta puesta boca abajo.—Pero ahora has llegado tú.

Izuku le devuelve el gesto y agarra la carta.

—Tsuyu y Kyoka también están aquí.—explica Ochaco, para entonces pasar a sonrojarse levemente.—Todoroki también...

—Uuh, ¿y esa cara? ¿Es que todavía no olvidas a tu primer amor?—se burla Katsuki. Uraraka le pega en el brazo, molesta.

—¡No fastidies con el tema!—grita, escandalizada. Deku y Kacchan se ríen ante la divertida reacción de Ochaco, y ella, aunque roja como un semáforo, no puede evitar no reírse junto a sus amigos.—Dios, que pesados sois. Hace años de eso.

—Pero aún te gusta, ¿no?—pregunta Izuku, con interés. Uraraka se siente presionada ante las curiosas miradas de Bakugou y Midoriya, esperando escuchar una respuesta que les complazca.

—Bueno...—divaga. Pero entonces niega con la cabeza.—No, no. Ya no me gusta. Además, está saliendo con Momo. Es imposible.

—Pobrecita mi chiquitina.—acaricia el brazo de su amiga.—Ha sido rechazada por el chico más guapo del pueblo y el amor de su vida.

—Kacchan, por favor.—Deku intenta aguantar la risa.

Al final tardaron más de treinta minutos en empezar a jugar, pues de conversación a conversación, y de una tontería a otra, se olvidaron de la razón por la cuál tenían cartas entre sus manos. Porque, si bien no ha llegado a pasar ni un año desde la última vez que se vieron, finalmente se han reencontrado de nuevo.

—Ochaco, ¿seguro que os habéis puesto crema solar?—pregunta desde la distancia la madre de la chica, Sakura, vistiendo un vestido veraniego blanco, un sombrero de paja y un bolso de playa colgado de su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Sííí, mama!—su hija, vestida tan solo con unos shorts blancos y el bikini, echa a correr junto a Deku, que va con el pecho al descubierto, y Kacchan, que es el único que se digna a cubrirse el tronco de camino a la playa.—¡Vamos tirando!

—Al menos ponte algo arriba...—susurra Sakura, rendida ante la poca delicadeza de Ochaco.

—Izuku está igual que ella.—Inko repite el mismo gesto que su amiga, igual de preocupada por el exhibicionismo de su hijo.

—¡Hey chicos!—grita Midoriya.—¡Una carrera hasta la playa!

—¡Hecho!—responde Uraraka.

—Que pereza...—sonríe Bakugou, a la vez que empieza a correr, adelantándose a sus dos amigos, que han empezado con ventaja a él. Incluso estando la playa a unos 600 metros de su posición, Katsuki no desfallece en ningún momento, llegando primero.

—Arf, arf... Corres muy rápido, tío.—Uraraka es la segunda en pisar la arena. Tras ella viene Deku, que casi parece que se esté muriendo.—Deku...

—¡No os ríais! ¡Tengo resistencia, lo que pasa es que estábamos muy lejos!

—No te lo niego. Pero vamos, pensar que has sido tú el que ha propuesto tal maravillosa idea...—responde Kacchan, divirtiéndose.—Anda, venga, respira.—camina a su lado y le da una palmadita en la espalda.

—Parece que te vayas a morir.

—Gracias, Ochaco.—responde Izuku, sofocado.

—¿Ochaco?—una voz femenina llama el nombre de la castaña desde atrás. Cuando los tres amigos dan la vuelta, se encuentran con dos muchachas, un poco más jóvenes que ellos, pero cuyos rostros conocen muy bien: Tsuyu Asui y Kyoka Jirou.

—¡Tsuyu! ¡Kyoka!—Uraraka corre hacia las dos chicas para abrazarlas.—Sabía que estabais por aquí, pero finalmente os veo.

—Lo mismo digo.—responde Jirou mientras le devuelve el abrazo.

—Izuku, Ka-Katsuki, hola...—más tímidamente, Asui saluda a los dos chicos, colorándose un poco al pronunciar el nombre de Bakugou.

—¡Hey!—Midoriya las saluda, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola.—Kacchan hace lo mismo.—Parece que habéis crecido, _¿eh, enanitas?_

—Hm.—Jirou se acerca hacia él, y sin siquiera vacilar, le da una patada en los huevos.

—¡Kacchan!—Deku se agacha para socorrer a su amigo, que de un momento a otro ha acabado en el suelo, hecho bola, con las dos manos puestas encima del escroto.

—Mierda, me había olvidado de lo que prometí...—musita con dolor.—Perdón, Kyoka. Retiro lo dicho.

—Así me gusta.—responde la ruda chica, orgullosa de la decisión de Bakugou.

—Katsuki, ¿estás bien...?—Uraraka lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Es peleona.—es lo único que comenta Katsuki mientras las dos chicas comentan con susurros algo entre ellas.

—Pídeles perdón otra vez.—dice Ochaco, preocupada.—No deberías reírte de ellas. Sobretodo de Tsuyu...

—Sí, sí, ya voy...—algo fastidiado, camina hacia las dos jóvenes.—Perdonadme las dos. No volveré a llamaros "enanitas".

—No te creo.—Jirou lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Con que Tsuyu me crea tengo suficiente.—el chico le devuelve el frío gesto a Kyoka, y empiezan una guerra de miradas, ignorando el repentino sonrojo que se ha aparecido en las mejillas de Asui

provocado por el comentario del rubio.

—En fin...—mientras tanto, Uraraka y Midoriya observan la escena.—Deku, creo que por hoy me voy a ir con las chicas.

—Ah... ¿Sí?

—Sí.—asiente.—Tengo ganas de estar con ellas. Y además...—vacila un poco, como si no supiera exactamente qué decir.—Supongo que tendrás ganas de hablar con Katsuki a solas un rato. No os he dejado ni un momento a solas desde ayer.

—Bueno, normal, todos somos amigos.—afirma torpemente el chico.—No hay razón especial para que lo hagas.

—Sí, pero lo vuestro es especial.—Ochaco le da una palmadita en la espalda al chico, convencida de su decisión.—Sois el dúo de mejores amigos más fuerte del grupo. No hace falta que me agradezcas.

Deku observa como su amiga camina hacia los otros tres, separando a Bakugou de Kyoka y llevándose a las dos chicas con ella hacia la orilla del mar. Katsuki observa a las tres adolescentes durante algunos segundos, y entonces se gira para empezar a caminar hacia Midoriya.

—Kacchan... Ochaco se va con Tsuyu y Kyoka.—le anuncia Deku, también aproximándose hacia él.

—Lo sé, me lo acaba de decir ahora.—responde su amigo. Una vez están separados por pocos centímetros, detienen su paso.—Eso nos deja solos, ¿eh?

Los dos se sonríen mutuamente, transmitiéndose una calidez especial que solo sienten cuando están el uno con el otro: ese sentimiento de seguridad y confianza que tan solo los verdaderos mejores amigos poseen.

—Vayamos a caminar por la zona de las rocas.—propone Katsuki.—Y ya de paso, acabamos de ponernos al día con todo.

—¡Buena idea!—contesta Izuku, con entusiasmo.

—...¿Te apetece otra carrera?—los ojos sangre de Kacchan miran desfiantes a los de Deku, listos para enfrentarse a otro duelo. Midoriya asiente.

—Venga.—se anima, y se coloca en posición de carrera, al igual que Bakugou.—A la de una, a la de dos...

—Joder.—dice entre respingos.—Otra vez has ganado.

—Te enfrentas a rey músculo.—se burla Katsuki, mientras aprieta el brazo derecho para acariciarse un desarrollado bíceps.—Mira que fuerza. Con esto gano a cualquiera.

—Uy, sí, una cosa...—responde Izuku con sarcasmo. Kacchan lo empuja levemente con el codo, a la vez que empiezan a caminar a ritmo de paseo, en un intervalo entre el cristalino océano y la blanca arena, encima de piedras preciosas incrustadas entre la tierra. Al principio, el silencio ocupa el espacio entre los dos: pero entonces Midoriya empieza una conversación, hablando con un tono nostálgico.—Bueno... Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?

El paisaje a su alrededor es uno bastante tranquilizador: la arena de Crisa es suave y agradable al tacto, el agua del mar está mansa y levemente fría, el cielo semi-despejado, y eso sumado al sonar de las olas, el canto de las gaviotas, las oscuras y rugosas rocas que contrastan con la superfície del agua y a que se encuentran alejados del pequeño foco de gente que está en la playa hoy, es casi como si estuvieran ellos dos solos en un paraíso perdido en una isla lejana.

—Sí, mucho tiempo... Casi un año.—Kacchan eleva la mirada para observar el cielo, recubierto con algunas nubes que impiden el total poderío del Sol.

—La verdad es que cada vez se me hace más difícil estar alejado de todos vosotros.—se sincera el chico.

—No te has sonrojado.—señala Bakugou, para entonces sonreír con mofa.—¿Seguro que no mientes?

—¡No miento! Lo que pasa es que no he de avergonzarme si se trata de ti, Ochaco, Tenya o Shin.—afirma Deku, con convicción. Katsuki permanece en silencio. Los dos chicos pasan por debajo de un techo de roca que conecta el acantilado con la zona profunda del mar.—Kacchan... ¿Por qué no querías contarme lo de tu repetición?

—No sé porque Ochaco te lo dijo.—responde Bakugou.

—Bueno, ella tenía razón. Al llegar a casa ayer, mi madre me lo contó.—explica Izuku, inquieto. Sabe que Katsuki no se lo tomará bien si presiona demasiado, pero tampoco quiere dejar volar el asunto como si no fuera importante.—En fin, si no quieres contárme...

—Estaba preocupado.—suelta finalmente Kacchan. Echa un largo suspiro antes de proseguir la frase.—Acerca de la promesa y el asunto del año pasado. Pensaba que quizás... Habrían cambiado las cosas.

Deku sabía que pronto saldría de nuevo el tema.

—¿Eres gilipollas?—pregunta retóricamente Izuku.—¿Para qué hicimos la promesa, precisamente?

—Ya lo sé.—se rasca el pelo con nerviosismo.—Pero ya sabes que a estas edades, bueno... A veces pasan cosas.

Midoriya observa a su amigo, sin entender del todo a qué se refiere.

—Bueno... También quiero decir que... Apenas pudimos despedirnos. Fue un final de verano muy raro.—intenta reír, pero no le sale del todo bien.

—Sí, tienes razón.—afirma Izuku.—Pero eso fue mi culpa. Perdón.

El silencio vuelve a invadir el espacio entre los dos chicos. Midoriya inhala aire.

—No tienes por qué sentirte preocupado o nervioso, Kacchan.—asegura, mirando al frente.—No importa cuántas cosas pasen, siempre seremos mejores amigos.

—Sí, y me alegro por eso.—responde Bakugou, también con la mirada clavada en el paisaje que hay delante suyo. Entonces mira a Deku: se acerca hacia él, y alargando su brazo, lo rodea por la espalda.—...—sonríe.

—...—devuelve la sonrisa a su amigo.


	3. Base secreta

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí.—son alrededor de las once de la mañana. Izuku, Katsuki y Ochaco bajaban tranquilamente hacia el río para jugar, pero en un momento dado la chica presenció como un coche blanco conducía algo lentamente dirección a Crisa. No pudo ver las personas que estaban dentro del automóvil, pero eso no le impidió reconocer el vehículo y quienes eran sus propietarios.

—¡Es Tenya!—interrumpe los ágiles pasos de los dos chicos con tales palabras. Se giran sincronizadamente, asustando levemente a Uraraka.—Lo juro.

—¿Ese coche que ha pasado era el de su viejo?—pregunta Kacchan.

—Estoy casi convencida de que sí.

—¿Apostamos algo?—propone Bakugou, con ojos chispeantes y expresión desafiante. Ochaco e Izuku intercambian miradas.

—Yo creo que mejor no me arriesgaría... A no ser que queráis que pase como el año pasado.—propone Midoriya, con cierta debilidad, pues sus amigos son más del tipo lanzado que no del reservado.—Ya sabéis, cuando Kacchan tuvo que ir en ropa interior y Shin y Ochaco maquillados como payaso...

—Haced lo que queráis, chicos.—suelta Uraraka, quién empieza a darse la vuelta.—Yo voy a ir a darle la bienvenida a Tenya.

—Nena, no tan rápido.

Sin haber decidido si apuestan o no, empiezan a correr, eliminando todo su progreso en el camino hacia el río y regresando a la zona más poblada de Crisa. Dada la lenta conducción del coche, los jóvenes justo lo alcanzan hacia el final del sendero.

—¡Tienes razón! Es el coche de Tenya.—grita Bakugou.—Menuda vista de halcón.

—¡Os lo dije!—responde ella, y apremia a sus amigos a acelerar.—¡Venga, rápido! ¡Podremos darle una sorpresa!

—U-un momento...—mientras Ochaco y Kacchan aligeran, Izuku trata de seguirles el ritmo con dificultad.—Chicos... No puedo más...

Habla en un tono tan bajo que duda que puedan escucharle. Sin embargo, Bakugou gira su cabeza, lo mira a los ojos y relantiza su paso. Una vez los dos quedan uno al lado del otro, el rubio le ofrece su mano a su amigo.

—Te has vuelto un vaaago.—provoca. Midoriya duda durante momentos, pero finalmente, levanta la palma de su mano, entrecruzando sus dedos con los de Kacchan, para de esta forma sujetarse de la fuerza física de él. Katsuki empieza a correr de nuevo, ésta vez arrastrando a Deku con él, quién siente más fácil y aguantable la carrera ahora que dispone de la ayuda de su mejor amigo, que, bueno, al estar tomado de su mano lo obliga a seguirle el ritmo sí o sí.

Y tras esa endemoniada carrera, llegamos a la situación actual, con los tres amigos sudados recibiendo a Iida, quién está saliendo del coche junto a sus padres.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí.—Bakugou es el primero en caminar hacia Tenya, quién se muestra claramente sorprendido de verlos a los tres ahí, esperándole, como si hubieran previsto su llegada.—Tío.

—Katsuki.—Tenya y Bakugou chocan los cinco.—¿Cómo es que estáis los tres aquí? No me lo esperaba.

—Oye, ¿y nosotros dos qué? ¿No vas a saludarnos como debes?—se queja Uraraka, fingiendo hacer un berrinche. Tenya sonríe, y a continuación, Deku y Ochaco se abalanzan sobre su grandullón amigo, fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo grupal. Mientras tanto, el padre de Iida sale del vehículo y se dirige al maletero para abrirlo.

—Chicos.—saluda a la pandilla con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.—Katsuki se encarga de devolverle el gesto de parte de sus amigos.

—Dios.—añade Iida.—Estáis sudando la gota gorda.

—Bueno, es verano y hace calor.—explica la chica.

—Una señorita tuvo la brillante idea de correr para alcanzar el coche de un viejo amigo.—expone Bakugou, fastidiando el anonimato del plan de la muchacha.

—¡Capullo!—Uraraka le pega en el hombro al chico, sin darse cuenta de que ha maldecido con los padres de Tenya al lado.—¿Por qué siempre me fastidias, Katsuki?—lamenta.

—Voy a parar, que me das lástima.—se limita a responder el rubio, a la vez que acaricia el cabello de su amiga. El hermano mayor de Tenya, Tensei, sale del coche.

—Tenya, vamos, carga tus cosas.—apremia a su hermano menor.—Papá y mamá te echarán la bronca si no lo haces.

—Tu hermano tiene razón.—puntúa su madre.—Por cierto, es bueno veros a todos con tan buen aspecto, chicos.—se acerca a la castaña y le da un beso en la frente.—Especialmente tú, Ochaco.

—Jaja, sí...—contesta ella, algo incómoda. Desde hace ya varios años, los padres de Iida, especialmente su madre, ven a Uraraka como la novia ideal para su hijo, y la tratan casi como si fuera su nuera o algo así. Lo más gracioso de la situación es lo mucho que resalta ante los demás.

—Una vez Tenya termine de desempaquetar podrá ir con vosotros.—explica la mujer, con cierta malicia tras el cristal de sus gafas. Uraraka traga saliva, asiente y trata de esbozar una amigable sonrisa.

—(Pobre Uraraka, debe soportar los alocados pensamientos de mamá... Esto solo pasa porque ella es la única chica con la que Tenya es capaz de hablar.)—piensa Tensei.

—(Efectos de ser la única chica del grupo...)—razonan Midoriya y Bakugou.

—Enseguida vuelvo, chicos.—Iida también es consciente de la situación, pero trata de hacer como que no ocurre nada para evitar más momentos incómodos.—Más vale que no os vayáis sin mí o algo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo.—lo calma Katsuki.—Hemos corrido tras tu coche por algo.

* * *

Después de media hora de espera, Iida sale de su casa para reencontrarse con su grupo de amigos.

—¿Adonde vamos a ir?—pregunta, mientras los cuatro vuelven a sumergirse por uno de los muchos caminos que envuelven el pueblo.

—Teníamos pensado ir al río para pasar la mañana, pero con tu llegada dudo mucho que dé tiempo...

—De hecho, pronto tendremos que ir a comer.—explica Izuku, a la vez que eleva su mirada hacia el cielo.

—No iremos al río, sino a un lugar mucho mejor.—dice Kacchan.—¿Os imagináis cuál es?

—Crisa está lleno de sitios, así que como no especifiques...—responde Uraraka.

—Deku, ¿por cuál apuestas?—decidido a no revelar directamente su próximo destino, Katsuki se dirige ahora a su mejor amigo con una pregunta. Izuku se queda pensativo, tomándose en serio la cuestión que le propone Bakugou. Observa a su alrededor: dado el camino que han cogido, y a las palabras que ha usado Kacchan para describir el sitio ("un lugar mucho mejor"), cree que se refiere a...

—¿Hablas de la base secreta?—sugiere.

—¡Exacto!—el rubio se abalanza contra él, rodeándolo con el brazo.—Ese es mi chico.

—Me sorprende que en toda esta cantidad de tiempo nadie la haya descubierto.—expone Iida.—Es como, no sé... Es cierto que está algo escondida, pero si nosotros pudimos encontrarla, los demás también, ¿no?

—Tampoco tanto.—alega Ochaco.—El grupo de Todoroki ya no está interesado en las mismas cosas que nosotros, ya sabes, explorar el bosque o jugar en el río, y a Tsuyu, Kyoka y Fumikage no les dejan ir tan lejos.—suspira.—Aunque dentro de muy poco acabarán desobedeciendo y encontrando nuestra preciosa base...

—Tal y como hicimos nosotros.—contesta Katsuki, nostálgico.

—El tiempo pasa volando, ¿verdad...?—la chica patea una pequeña piedra que encuentra en el camino.—Cuando eso pase, tendremos que cederles el lugar, ¿no creeis?

Deku y Kacchan se miran mutuamente con cierta sorpresa. Tenya, en su lugar, se coloca bien las gafas, algo perturbado.

—Eso sería muy triste...—responde Midoriya.

—Pero ellos son jóvenes, y nosotros, dentro de nada, seremos adultos.—argumenta la chica a la vez que da piruetas, probablemente para liberar su nerviosismo interno de alguna manera. A ella también le duele un poco hablar del tema.—Pero solo me refiero a si la encuentran.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Apenas están empezando con la pubertad, como nosotros hace algunos años.—Iida le da la razón.—Ahora tengo miedo de llegar hasta la base y encontrar a esos tres comiendo caramelos encima de nuestras pertenencias.

—No te cagues por algo que es imposible.—le reprime Bakugou.—Son unos enanos. Es imposible que hagan eso ahora.

—(A pesar de que se tuvo que disculpar el otro día por insultarlas, lo ha vuelto a decir...)—piensan Deku y Ochaco a la vez.

No es hasta el cabo de quince minutos que los cuatro adolescentes llegan hasta la susodicha base secreta: se trata de una cabaña situada en el centro de un pequeño hoyo del bosque, bien escondida y camuflada con el color de la tierra. Tiene aspecto de ser una casucha bastante antigua y abandonada: esa es la fachada exterior. Sin embargo, por dentro, está repleta de cajas con contenido de lo más variopinto en ellas: desde cometas, globos o confeti, hasta caramelos, velas y cómics, pasando por discos de vinilo, fotografías, almohadas, álbumes, calendarios, linternas y hasta revistas porno.

Los cuatro amigos toman asiento en el centro del caserón, llevándose consigo la mitad de cojines disponibles en la vivienda. Deku, Kacchan, Tenya y Ochaco, colocados en círculo, el peliverde y el rubio a la izquierda, y el moreno y la castaña a la derecha. Sin haberse dicho nada con palabras, los cuatro saben que va a tener lugar de forma inminente una importante reunión.

—Katsuki.—empieza Uraraka.—Querías venir aquí para hablar... Del cumpleaños de Shin, ¿verdad?

—Eureka.—cualquier brisa de aire fresco o canto de algún pájaro que en el exterior pudiera deleitar sus oídos es eliminado al toparse con las cuatro paredes de su guarida, convirtiendo la atmósfera de la estancia en algo serio y hasta escalofriante. Katsuki se acomoda, cambiando la posición en la que se encuentra sentado.—Hitoshi debería llegar aquí en dos días, o al menos eso me dijo mi madre.

—¡Debemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa!—salta la chica.

—Estoy seguro sea lo que sea que hagamos, a Shin le gustará.—sonríe Midoriya.

—Regalémosle una caca de perro entonces.—propone Katsuki.

—¡Eso es anti-higiénico!—se escandaliza Tenya.

—Que asco.—repugna Uraraka.

—Kacchan... Eres cruel.—susurra Izuku, derrotado ante las contestaciones sarcásticas con las que su amigo refuta cualquier idea que propone. Bakugou mira a los verdes ojos de Midoriya, y hace un amago de volver a acortar las distancias con él para establecer algún tipo de contacto físico. Sin embargo, se queda en su sitio.—¿Puedes decir algo que realmente podamos hacer para Shin?

—Ese tío es un glotón, al igual que Urachaco.—suelta repentinamente.—Sois el uno para el otro, pareja de lobos hambrientos. Dale un beso en la mejilla cuando lo veas, Ochaco.

—Hazlo tú.—responde ella, molesta.—¿Que os pasa a todos con los besos y el amor? Estáis excesivamente pesados.—por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo (más de nueve meses), la voz de Uraraka se tiñe de enfado e impaciencia.—Por favor, ¿puedes decir algo que no dé asco ni que me meta a mí por enmedio?—pide.

—¿Qué tal fingir que no recordamos que es su cumpleaños, llevarlo a alguna de nuestras casas y tener ahí la fiesta preparada?—propone Tenya.

—Muy cliché.—responde Katsuki. Ochaco lo mira mal.

—Es una buena idea, ¿pero que pasaría si a Shin le sintiera mal que no lo recordáramos?—reflexiona Izuku. Uraraka asiente.

—Tiene razón.—señala.

—En ese caso, podemos felicitarlo nada más se baje del coche. Mejor aún, antes de que lo

haga.—plantea Kacchan.—Algo así como que... El coche se mete en el pueblo, y delante de su casa estamos nosotros cuatro en fila con pancartas, confetis y gorros de fiesta.

—Pff...—la chica no puede evitar contener la risa.—Me lo estoy imaginando y quedaría algo ridículo...

Katsuki sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Que no estabas enfadada conmigo hace nada por lo de Hitoshi?—como es típico en él, Bakugou empieza a picar con una sonrisilla levemente bellaca en sus labios. Ochaco, que hasta este entonces estaba abrazada a un cojín, se lo lanza a su amigo en la cara.

—Cállate, idiota.—replica.—Me ha hecho gracia tu idea, pero más te vale retirar esa basura que has mencionado sobre un beso.

—En realidad, lo que ha dicho Katsuki podría estar bien.—menciona Tenya, tratando de regresar el flujo de la conversación a su punto de partida, que es el cumpleaños de Shinso.—Pero podríamos hacerlo más a lo grande.

—¡Es verdad! Podemos llamar a Fumikage, Tsuyu y Kyoka.—añade Midoriya.

—Y a los padres también.—sonríe Iida.—También están mi hermano. Y Kirishima podría apuntarse también.

—Sí, y ya de paso invitamos también a las abuelas del pueblo.—prosigue Katsuki, burlesco.—No sé vosotros, pero a mí si me habláis de cosas "a lo grande" pienso en los macarras que estáis evitando mencionar.

—Katsuki, no podemos meter al grupo de Todoroki en esto.—objeta Ochaco seriamente.—Como máximo podemos llamar a Ojiro, Toru y Mei...

—Tienes razón, esos tres no son tan elitistas de la mierda como los demás.—contesta él.—¿Pero estás segura que querrán colaborar en algo que no les interesa para nada?

—Se puede probar.—reprende Izuku.—De hecho, tampoco veo tanto problema en pedirle a Shoto, Momo y los demás que colaboren un poco con la fiesta. Es cierto que siempre nos han tratado con algo de inferioridad...—suspira.—Pero se puede probar, ¿no?

—Sí.—asiente Uraraka.—Todoroki no es mala persona. Si le pedimos amablemente, quizás... Diga que sí.

—¿Pero para qué queremos tanto su ayuda? ¿Es que queremos colgar una bandera que diga "Feliz cumpleaños Hitoshi" de su moto y que la conduzca alrededor de su casa como si estuviera atrapado en un bucle infinito?—Katsuki se cruza de brazos, convencido de que ha sacado cualquier idea tonta que sus amigos tuvieran metida en la cabeza. Sin embargo, se encuentra con el efecto contrario: tres pares de ojos mirándolo con interés.—Tíos, enserio...

—En realidad,—Izuku sonríe—¡es una buenísima idea!

* * *

Pese a que el reloj que hay colgado en la pared de su habitación, situada en la planta alta de su casa, marca la una y media de la madrugada, no hay manera de que el sueño visite la puerta de Katsuki Bakugou, quién se encuentra tumbado sobre su cama, jugando al Pokémon Rojo en su queridísima gameboy, consola que guarda como su gran tesoro desde que su padre se la regaló en navidad. El calendario colgado en la pared de su cuarto, con las palabras "Junio de 1997" inscritas en él, contiene ya todas las casillas excepto una marcadas con una cruz, señal de que el mes está por terminar. Una vez Katsuki sana a su equipo en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán, guarda la partida y apaga la gameboy, esperando que le entren ganas de dormir. Aburrido de esperar, alarga su brazo para agarrar su walkie-talkie y encenderlo.

—...Hey, Deku.—susurra en voz baja, temiendo despertar a sus padres y que éstos le echen la bronca por no estar descansando.—Si estás ahí o algo, contéstame.

Espera durante algunos segundos. Duda muchísimo que su mejor amigo esté también despierto, por lo que se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Izuku al otro lado del aparato.

—Kacchan, ¿pasa algo?—pregunta él, con la amabilidad que lo envuelve a las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Sí: no puedo dormir.—aun si Midoriya no puede verle, se le escapa una sonrisa.—Y veo que tú tampoco.

—Estaba ocupado con ciertas cosas.—contesta. A diferencia de Bakugou, cierta somnolencia es notoria en su voz.—¿Tú que hacías? ¿Intentabas conciliar el sueño?

—No, no, que va: estaba jugando al Pokémon Rojo.—aclara.—Si mis padres se enteran, me despedazan vivo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú que hacías? Tengo curiosidad.—empieza a dar vueltas como una croqueta sobre su cama.

—Bueno... No te rías ni se lo digas a los demás, pero estaba estudiando.—incluso si Kacchan no puede verlo, siente las mejillas de Izuku colorándose como cuando se siente avergonzado.

—Deku, ¿enserio? ¡Es verano! ¿Que haces estudiando?

—Estaba repasando temario de matemáticas para bachillerato.—razona el chico.—Quiero sacar buenas notas, así que debo empezar a currar desde ahora. No quiero estudiar durante el día porque quiero pasar ese rato con vosotros, así que lo hago ahora... Aunque me estoy muriendo de sueño.—ríe.

Esa contestación no ha sido la gran cosa. Sin embargo, Katsuki permanece en silencio, incapaz siquiera de abrir la boca. No sabe que decirle a su amigo. Quizás debería reírse. Quizás debería burlarse. O quizás animarlo, pero sabe que Izuku no necesita escuchar tales palabras de él para saber que cuenta con su apoyo. Solo hay una cosa de la que sí es consciente... Y es que está impresionado. Y quizás, también cegado.

—(La determinación y el brillo de Deku... No se comparan en nada a la mía.)—piensa, vacío.

—Oye, chicos.—una tercera voz se entromete en la conversación: es una más dormida que despierta Uraraka.—Es la una y media de la mañana. Me parece fantástico que queráis hablar, pero por favor, no lo hagáis en el canal conjunto. Hay gente intentando dormir, gracias. Cambio y corto.

Tras tal intervención, la chica no vuelve a añadir nada más. Tanto Kacchan como Deku, aunque cada uno en su hogar, empiezan a reírse a carcajadas ante lo ocurrido.


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

—A ver, ¿está todo preparado?—Uraraka intenta mirar hacia todos lados a la vez, tratando de asegurar que los demás hacen bien su trabajo.

—Estás muy nerviosa, cálmate.—Katsuki intenta aplacar el nerviosismo de su amiga.—Acabarás apretando el confeti antes de que llegue por accidente.

—Eso no va a pasar.—asegura ella, levemente mosqueada.—Solo estoy preocupada po si las abuelas se distraen y no llegan a esconderse cuando aparezca el coche de Shin.

—Me parece increíble que al final realmente las hayamos invitado hasta a ellas.—Kacchan se lleva una mano a la boca, intentando aguantarse la risa. Su piel levemente tostada brilla bajo la resplandeciente luz del Sol.

—Bueno, y tú decías que Shoto y los demás no querrían ayudarnos, y mira.—Midoriya señala con la cabeza a un grupito situado encima y alrededor de una gigantesca roca de granito con forma de cono torcido que sale directamente de la tierra. Varias motos están aparcadas al lado de la pandilla, destacando una blanca bastante potente que lleva atada una pancarta rosa con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños" inscrita en ella. Justo cuando Iida, Uraraka y Bakugou giran su cabeza, Todoroki rodea a Momo y la besa en los labios. La castaña recibe de inmediato un codazo de parte del rubio.

—Hey, tu chico se está besando con la más tetona del pueblo.—sin duda, a Kacchan le gusta incitar a Ochaco a enfadarse.

—Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes.—ella vuelve a mirar al frente, sin ganas de continuar observando susodicha escena.

Mientras el resto de habitantes de Crisa (ya sean niños, adultos o ancianos) están estratégicamente repartidos alrededor de la casa de los Shinso, Izuku, Katsuki, Tenya y Ochaco se encuentran enfrente del edificio, de cara a la carretera, los cuatro con gorros de fiesta de colores variopintos en sus cabezas y confetis y serpentinas en sus manos. El plan es que cuando vean el coche a la distancia, se esconderá todo el mundo excepto los cuatro amigos de Hitoshi y Todoroki, que pasará por delante de ellos con su moto cuando el automóvil haya llegado a la entrada de casa. Tras eso, todo el mundo con confeti lo dispararía y saldrían de su escondite, gritando "Feliz cumpleaños Shinso" al unísono.

—¡Hey, chicos!—mientras los saluda con una amplia sonrisa, Kirishima se acerca hacia los cuatro jóvenes. Le choca la mano a Bakugou.—Tiempo que no os veía, ¿eh?

—Un año casi.—responde Katsuki.—Veo que aún no te salen canas, ¿eh?

—Solo tengo veintitres años, capullo.—le pega con suavidad en el hombro al chico.

—¡Eijiro!—Izuku abraza al pelirrojo, seguido de Ochaco.

—Habéis crecido mucho los cuatro.—a veces, Kirishima se expresa como un abuelo emocionado por ver a sus nietos, pero no es algo que les moleste.

—Y tu estilo de ropa sigue siendo igual de anticuado que siempre.—Uraraka se separa del hombre, dejando que Tenya choque los puños con él.—¿Cuando dejarás de vestirte como si vivieras en el

bosque?—pregunta a modo de broma.

—Señorita, yo _vivo_ en el bosque.—responde a la vez que se golpea el pecho, sin duda orgulloso de sus propias palabras.—¿Quién va a ser el guardián del pueblo si no?

—Machote, no te lo creas tanto.—sonríe Bakugou.

—Como sea, os las habéis arreglado muy bien reuniendo a tanta gente.—expresa Eijiro, observando asombrado el animado ambiente.—Y en tan poco tiempo, además.

—Ha sido difícil.—responde Midoriya mientras se encoge de hombros.

—Ayer fue un día muy exhaustivo.—suspira Tenya.

—Oye, Uraraka.—una sexta voz se cuela en el grupo, y se trata de una femenina. Mina Ashido, vestida con unos tejanos shorts anchos que le van por encima de la rodilla y un top amarillo, se acerca con decisión y sin titubeos hacia el pequeño grupo.—¿Sabes cuando va a llegar vuestro amigo?

Antes de contestar nada, Ochaco mira de reojo a Kirishima, quién observa sorprendido y embobado a partes iguales a la chica de tez rosada.

—No lo sabemos.—vacila.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Ashido da un paso hacia delante.—Con tanto ruido no te he escuchado.

—No lo sabemos.—repite Bakugou, quién se interpone entre Uraraka y la veinteañera.—Llegará hoy porque la madre de Izuku nos lo ha confirmado, y será antes del mediodía, así que no tardará demasiado.

—...Pues a ver si se da prisa, que hace calor.—no muy satisfecha con la respuesta que le han dado, se da la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a Eijiro. Esboza una sonrisa, puede que coqueta, o puede que burlona, y regresa con su grupo.

—...Ella lo ha hecho a propósito.—sostiene Ochaco, levemente disgustada.—Ha venido precisamente ahora porque estás tú, Eijiro.

—Bueno, eso no se puede saber.—opina Kirishima, quién no parece sentirse ni la mitad de molesto que los cuatro jóvenes, que lo miran incrédulos.

—Le gusta mangonearte.—asevera Kacchan mientras se coloca bien el gorro de fiesta.—Sabes que no le gustas, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, idiota, me lo dijo claramente... Delante de todos.—la expresión del guardabosques cambia drásticamente, sonrojándose levemente y frunciendo el ceño.

—A propósito, Shin llega un poco tarde.—Uraraka cambia el tema de la conversación mientras trata de observar la carretera a la lejanía, acción que se le dificulta un poco debido a su estatura algo baja. Iida repite el mismo gesto que ella.

—A lo mejor había mucho tráfico alrededor de su ciudad.—profiere Midoriya.—Hoy es Sábado, y Julio. Es el día ideal para un atasco.

—Menudos problemas tenéis los de ciudad.—opina Kirishima.

—¡Eh, chicos!—Tenya clama repentinamente.—¡Veo un coche!

—¿¡Dónde!?—Ochaco trata de buscar con la mirada, pero no ve nada ni poniéndose de puntillas.

—¿Es negro?—pregunta Katsuki, extrañamente relajado.

—¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ser el de Hitoshi sí o sí!—escudriña su alrededor, repentinamente ansioso.—¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Ya llega!

—¡Escondeos, escondeos!—apremia Uraraka. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Todoroki, quién también la observa a ella, algo perdido. Ochaco ve a Momo, su novia, esconderse tras unos árboles junto a Mina, Denki e Itsuka, y la verguenza la invade. Sin embargo, saca fuerzas de su interior.—¡Todoroki, súbete a la moto!

Shoto asiente, obedeciendo la orden de la castaña, y arranca la motocicleta una vez está encima de ella. Uraraka deja de mirarle, sofocada. Midoriya se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo:

—Bien hecho.—sonríe.

—...—ella le devuelve la sonrisa, avergonzada.

* * *

No es hasta el cabo de dos minutos que el coche de Shinso se acerca finalmente a su casa. Su madre, quién va al volante, es la primera en darse cuenta de algo que no cuadra con lo que suelen encontrarse al llegar a su hogar cada verano.

—(¿Que hacen los amigos de Hitoshi ahí...? Oh.)—se le escapa una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo que llevan en sus manos y cabezas. Relantiza el coche, lista para detenerlo frente a la casa. Shinso aún no parece haberse dado cuenta.—Hitoshi, prepárate para salir. Ya hemos llegado.

—Ya era hora.—completamente confiado sale del automóvil, sin esperarse para nada lo que iba a ocurrir una vez saliera al exterior. Gira su cabeza hacia su casa, y lo primero que ve, es a Shoto conduciendo su moto con algo colgado de ella... Una pancarta rosada con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños".

Izuku, Ochaco, Katsuki y Tenya lanzan confeti y serpentinas, y junto a ellos, se añade medio pueblo más. Todo el mundo sale de sus escondites, y con una coordinación casi perfecta, gritan en conjunto:

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HITOSHI!

—¡SHIN!—Uraraka y Deku corren disparados hacia su amigo, abalanzándosele encima, y tras ellos se incorporan Tenya y Katsuki, que le añaden mucho más peso al abrazo, casi tirando a Shinso al suelo, quién ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

—¡Al fin llegas!—exclama la chica.—¡Ya estamos los cinco juntos!

—Wow...—murmura el recién llegado, impactado.—Chicos...

Cuando mira más allá de todos sus amigos, lo que ve es a casi todas las personas del pueblo aplaudiéndole a él, porque finalmente cumple dieciséis años. Algo se suaviza dentro de él, y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunta Katsuki.—¿Sorprendido?

—Mucho... No me esperaba todo esto.—mira a su alrededor con detenimiento, como si todavía no acabara de creerse del todo lo que está ocurriendo.—Quiero decir, hay muchísima gente aquí...

—Trabajamos duro para juntar todas estas personas.—explica Tenya.

—Pero has sonreído, así que ha valido la pena.—pronuncia Uraraka con alegría. Shinso agacha la

mirada durante unos pocos segundos, y entonces asiente.

—Sí.—responde.—Es la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

Midoriya vuelve a abrazarlo, eufórico por su reencuentro. Iida y Kacchan le dan palmaditas en la espalda, y la chica tan solo se limita a observar a su amigo con atención.

—Y verás, esto no es lo único que te hemos preparado.—mientras Bakugou le explica el plan de su fiesta, Shinso le devuelve la atenta mirada a Ochaco, quién parece haberse quedado embobada.—¿Hitoshi? Oye, tío, escúchame cuando te hablo.—lo empuja con suavidad.

—Ochaco, ¿por qué me miras tanto?—pregunta Shin. De inmediato, los cuatro pares de ojos de sus amigos se clavan en ella como flechas. Ella vacila.

—Ah, por nada...—intenta pensar en algo que quede bien.—Solo que has crecido, eh... Bastante.

Mientras Deku y Tenya no reaccionan, el rubio esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sabes que Urachaco tenía que darte un beso en el cachetito?—hace morritos con sus labios.—Propuso ella la idea.

—¡KATSUKI...!—la chica enrojece de enfado mientras lo fulmina agresivamente con la mirada.

—¿Qué...?—Shinso también se ruboriza. Pasa a mirar a la castaña, que le gira la cara.—Hm...

—¡Kacchan, no líes las cosas!—salta Izuku.—Fue todo una idea absurda de él, Shin. Tan solo quería molestar a Ochaco.

—Por treintena vez.—bufa ella.

—Se dice trigésima.—la corrige Iida. Uraraka lo mira mal.—Perdón.

—Pensaba que iba enserio por un momento y me he asustado...—balbucea el cumpleañero.—Ah, o sea, no lo decía en ese sentido, Ochaco, pero, bueno, tú... Todavía te gusta Shoto, ¿verdad?

—¿¡Qué tal si dejamos aquí esta conversación!?—grita, roja como un tomate y mirando que nadie haya escuchado a Hitoshi.

—Sí, será lo mejor.—apremia Izuku, también incómodo aunque la conversación no le afecte a él.—Kacchan, basta de más bromas de ese tipo por hoy, ¿vale?

—...—él evita el contacto visual con Deku.—...Vale.

* * *

Un buen rato después, una gigantesca barbacoa estaba organizada en el patio de Hitoshi. El pueblo se había separado en grupos: uno exclusivo de ancianos, casi todo abuelas, que no paraban de reír y gritar sus cosas. Había uno de padres, aunque estaba un poco dividido por dos: por un lado los padres y madres de los mayores, y otro con las familias de los que son más jóvenes: Deku, Kacchan, Ochaco, Shin, Tenya, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Fumikage, Eri y Kota, estando presentes junto con ellos los cinco últimos, Tensei y Kirishima. En último lugar, los jóvenes, claramente divididos en dos bandos: un enorme grupo de veinteañeros amantes del alcohol y la fiesta y otro de quinceañeros demasiado "inmaduros" e "infantiles" para la edad que tienen.

—¿Cómo es que tu hermano sigue viniendo aquí, Tenya?—pregunta Shin mientras come un pedazo

de carne.

—Solo estará aquí una semana más y entonces se irá a pasar el verano al pueblo de su novia.—explica Iida.—Cada vez pasa menos tiempo aquí.

—Bueno, es normal por la edad que tiene.—opina Deku.—A más años, más independencia...

—Ya lo has dicho: tiene planeado independizarse cuando termine la universidad.—Uraraka acaricia el robusto brazo de su amigo, sabiendo lo duro que es para él.

—Es parte de crecer, Tenya.—dice.—Una vez el pájaro es capaz de volar debe abandonar el nido.

—Ya, es solo que el tiempo ha pasado volando... Solo de pensar que en poco tiempo seré yo el que se irá de casa...

—Pues yo tengo planeado marcharme a los dieciocho.—suelta Bakugou mientras come una salchicha.

—¿¡Quééé!? ¿¡Tú!?—todos sus amigos se sorprenden mucho ante su tan segura afirmación, gritándole sincronizadamente. Aun así, Kacchan no parece inmutarse, remojando la mitad del frankfurt en salsa.

—Ajá.—contesta, aunque pasota, al ver la impaciencia que muestran los cuatro por una respuesta inmediata.

—Pero Kacchan...—tartamudea Deku.—Eso es dentro de dos años... O sea, que el verano del año que viene...

—¿Será el último?—pregunta Ochaco. Katsuki queda pensativo, pero entonces asiente.—¿Y el bachillerato? ¿Como lo continuarás?

—¿Que no se habrá graduado ya?—cuestiona Tenya. Bakugou exhala, cansado de que a la chica se le escape el secreto.

—¿Cuando sabrás cerrar la boquita, Urachaco?—la mira, con cierto aire de enfado. Ella lo nota, y siente como empequeñece ante la poderosa aura de su amigo.

—Lo siento... Enserio, lo siento.—se disculpa, nerviosa. Iida suspira.

—No haré bachillerato.—explica, de nuevo impasivo.—No está entre mis planos.

—¿Entonces harás un módulo?—por primera vez en mucho rato Shinso abre la boca para participar en la conversación. Katsuki niega con la cabeza.

—Me pondré a trabajar en una fábrica o en una tienda.—cambia de posición dos veces seguidas, chivando con gestos que en realidad se siente algo inquieto hablando del futuro que ha decidido. A Midoriya se le cae la chuleta de cerdo que había en su boca al césped, estropeando por completo la carne.

—(¿...Como es posible que él esté diciendo eso?)—se pregunta a si mismo el peliverde mientras recoge la comida, sucia de ramitas y pasto. Eleva su cabeza y mira fijamente a los chispeantes ojos de Kacchan, siempre radiantes de ímpetu y vivacidad, ahora perdidos en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza.—(¿Enserio ese es su plan para el futuro...?)

—¡Katsuki! ¿¡Y que harás dentro de veinte años!? ¿Te pasarás toda tu vida de esta manera?—Tenya parece ser el más exaltado ante la declaración del rubio. Todos se esperan algo más por parte de Bakugou, unas palabras que digan algo como "Me esforzaré trabajando cada día", o "Iré cobrando un sueldo humilde cada mes y con eso seré capaz de vivir". Pero la única respuesta que Kacchan les da es... Encogerse de hombros. Porque no sabe que será de él una vez pasen esos veinte años.

—...—ninguno de los cuatro dice nada, esperando esas palabras alentadoras por parte de su amigo. Pero no llegan. Y nunca lo van a hacer.

—¿Que os pasa, que me miráis así? Dais miedo.—Katsuki, recuperando un poco de su ademán normal, se lleva a la boca otra pieza de carne.—A propósito, Hitoshi, aún no nos has contado que tal ha ido el año.

—Ah, b-bueno...—titubea.—Ha ido bien. Como todos los años, cosas buenas y cosas malas han pasado... El instituto me ha ido normal, como siempre, he logrado sacarme la ESO a duras penas pero porque he estado un poco vago con los estudios...

—¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a estudiar?—pregunta Iida.

—Me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con las lenguas.—de alguna forma, la conversación ha tomado un rumbo donde Hitoshi ha pasado a ser el centro de atención en vez de Katsuki. Midoriya se da cuenta de ello.

—(Las dos últimas veces pasó exactamente lo mismo...)—ausente a su alrededor, Deku reflexiona mientras come lentamente.—(Por alguna razón Kacchan no quiere hablar de nada que esté relacionado con el instituto o con su futuro... Aun así, va sacando el tema, como si quisiera captar nuestra atención. Es como si quisiera hacernos ver que algo no va bien con él...)—mira de reojo a su mejor amigo.—(Kacchan no es así. Él siempre ha sido un alumno brillante, siempre ha querido estudiar psicología y siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de si mismo. ¿Que te ocurre, Kacchan? ¿Por qué nos haces ver que algo está mal contigo pero después te niegas a decirnos nada?)

—Shin.—la voz de Ochaco regresa a Izuku a la realidad.—Hm, he visto a tu madre, pero... ¿Donde está tu padre? Todavía no lo he visto.

El tono de la chica suena vacilante e inquieto, como si estuviera preguntando algo prohibido. El chico, mostrando inquietud, piensa su respuesta durante algunos segundos.

—Verás,—dice finalmente—está trabajando fuera.

—¿Que no era doctor?—se extraña ella.

—Le ha salido una oferta muy buena de trabajo, pero fuera del país.—explica mientras se rasca la oreja.—Es temporal, obviamente, para después de verano debería volver con nosotros.

—¿No va a venir aquí ni un solo día? Que jodido.—responde Kacchan. Deku lo mira, de nuevo abstraído.

—Que se le va a hacer.—remoja un kebab en salsa.—Todo por el bien de la familia.


	5. Compensación obligatoria

Hoy es un domingo complicado. Si bien la playa contendrá a bastantes más personas que la semana pasada, la temperatura que marcan los termómetros ambientales superan los 38 grados. Los cinco adolescentes, vestidos ya con los bañadores y cargados con bolsas repletas de variopintos materiales (flotadores, colchonetas, galletas, bolsas de patatas fritas, cubos, palas, toallas, sombrillas y ropa de recambio) están decidiendo si ir al río, donde estarán solos, o al litoral.

—En el río estaremos más tranquilos.—profiere Izuku.—Pero la zona profunda está bastante más lejos que la playa. Podríamos morir derretidos antes de llegar.

—En el río apenas podremos zambullirnos enteros.—asevera Hitoshi.—Yo voto por ir a la playa.

—¿Seguro? Vinieron un montón de turistas hace poco a los alrededores de la costa. Estará a petar de gente.—dice Ochaco, quien no parece sentirse muy convencida de la opción que ofrece Shin.

—Los extremos de la playa suelen estar mucho más vacíos. Ya sabes, pasado el segundo túnel de piedra.—añade Iida, haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras dice la palabra "túnel".

—Claro, porque está lleno de cangrejos.—responde Uraraka.

—Da igual. ¿Vamos ya para allá? Me va a dar un golpe de calor si seguimos encerrados aquí.—Katsuki agarra su mochila bandolera mientras se dirige hacia el vestíbulo para salir al exterior.

—Oye, ¿no te han explicado en el colegio lo que es la democracia?—Uraraka es la única que lo reprocha. Aun así, ella y los otros tres hacen lo mismo que Kacchan, cargando su equipaje y caminando hacia la salida.

—Quizás lo hayan hecho, pero no lo recuerdo.—contesta Katsuki sin mirarla mientras gira el pomo.—Iba a salir ganando la opción de la playa, igualmente.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.—admite ella avergonzada.

Una vez abierta la puerta, los cinco salen en fila india a la calle. Los abrasadores rayos del Sol caen directamente sobre su piel y ojos, cegándolos y torturando cada epidermis de su tejido cutáneo sin piedad alguna.

—JODER QUE CALOR.—grita Shin a la vez que se cubre los ojos con sus dos brazos, haciando una X.

—Vamos rápido a la playa por dios.—sugiere ahora Uraraka, impaciente.—Ya estoy sudando.

Ochaco y Shinso son sin duda los más expresivos respecto al calor que hace. Deku también lo está pasando mal, pero él prefiere cerrar la boca y aguantar en silencio. Mientras tanto, Tenya abre una sombrilla de playa gigantesca y Kacchan se coloca tranquilamente una gorra, aunque con la visera para atrás. De esta forma empieza la travesía hasta la playa de los cinco jóvenes.

—¡Tenyaaaa!—Ochaco corre bajo sombra del parasol de su amigo, pegándose a él.—Oh, que fresquito se está aquí.

—¡Oye, tramposa, te me has adelantado!—Shin hace lo mismo que ella, pero por el otro lado. De esta forma, Tenya tiene por un lado a Ochaco y por el otro a Hitoshi, quien casi parece que quiera fusionar su extremidad con la suya.—Wow, esto es el paraíso...

—Chicos, la sombrilla es grande, pero tampoco tanto.—insinúa Iida mientras se coloca bien las gafas.—Me vais a dar calor si os pegáis tanto a mí.

—Venga, pero si aquí no da el sol...—Ochaco se agarra al brazo de Tenya, el cual está flexionado para agarrar el guardasol.—Cariño, me gustan tus músculos.~—bromea.

Hitoshi se queda mirando a Uraraka, y hace el mismo gesto que ella.

—Estás muy fuerte, Iida.—pronuncia con un tono de voz más agudo y afeminado.

—¡Si vais a decir tonterías mejor callaros!

Delante del trío lalala, separados por unos cuatro metros de distancia, están Deku y Kacchan, que caminan uno al lado del otro en silencio: Katsuki con una expresión seria y neutra en el rostro, e Izuku sonriendo de manera reservada y algo intranquila. No mantienen ninguna conversación.

—¿No vas a ir con ellos?—suelta Bakugou de repente, rompiendo el silencio y sin dejar de ver al frente. Midoriya gira su cabeza para mirarlo, algo sorprendido de su repentina pregunta. Al ver que no responde nada, Kacchan pasa a observarlo también, clavando sus ojos carmesí en el par de esmeraldas de Izuku.—Parece que se está bien bajo la sombra. Cabes bajo esa sombrilla perfectamente.

Deku mira a sus amigos, quienes ahora se empujan de un lado a otro a la vez que se ríen. Sin duda, parecen estar pasárselo muy bien. Aun así, se encoge de hombros mientras baja su cuello dirección al suelo.

—No sé. Prefiero estar contigo.—responde. Al ver un poco de desconcierto en la expresión de Kacchan tras su respuesta, se ruboriza un poco.

—Tampoco es que estemos hablando de algo especial ahora.—sonríe Katsuki. Sin embargo, el gesto se le borra de la cara enseguida al ver la expresión de Midoriya. Dirige su mano al brazo de Deku, y lo toca durante un par de segundos. Izuku observa las acciones de su amigo sin decir nada, esperando por una respuesta de su parte.—Estás ardiendo de una manera increíble, tío.

—Bueno, hace calor...—susurra Midoriya.

—Hmm, ya.—Bakugou abre la cremallera de su bolsa y saca algo de dentro. Izuku desconoce la identidad del objeto al principio, pero en cuanto Bakugou lo abre se da cuenta de lo que es: una sombrilla, más pequeña que la de Tenya y de un limpio color blanco. Cualquier rayo del Sol que iluminara el cabello rubio o el rojo sangre de los ojos de Kacchan es detenido por el parasol: ahora, Katsuki no brilla. El pigmento de su pelo se ha apagado, y sus ojos, más que rojo sangre, parecen granate desgastado.

—Vamos, métete.—apremia.—Antes de que te marees más y acabes desmayándote.

Agarra del brazo de su amigo y lo obliga a andar bajo la sombra del guardasol.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy mareado?—pregunta Izuku, sorprendido.

—Deku, no me jodas.—responde Kacchan.—Soy tu mejor amigo. Nada de ti se me escapa.

Bakugou recupera la sonrisa, induciendo a Midoriya a hacer el mismo gesto. Se miran mutuamente durante varios segundos, a los ojos, y los segundos empiezan a parecer eternos. Escondidos hasta del Sol, uno tan cerca del otro, Katsuki baja la mirada hacia los labios de su amigo. Se dispone a decir algo. Pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, es interrumpido por el vocerío de atrás.

—¡Vamos, Tenya, canta con nosotros!—grita Uraraka.— _I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!_

— _Life in plastic! Is fantastic!_ —desafina Shin.

—Menos mal que estamos a punto de salir del pueblo...—susurra Bakugou mientras mira al resto del grupo. Su mano izquierda está agarrada suavemente a la manga de la camiseta de Izuku.—No sé donde han dejado su dignidad, estos traviesos muchachos.

—(¿Me está cogiendo de la ropa para que no me tropiece? Estoy mareado, pero tampoco es para tanto...)—piensa Deku mientras mira de reojo los dedos de Kacchan.—(Sigue guardando esa amabilidad especial y discreta que solo usa conmigo... Me pregunto si dentro de dos años seré capaz de revivir momentos como éste... Si Kacchan no regresa al pueblo, va a ser imposible.).

* * *

Después de diez minutos de travesía por las ardientes sendas de Crisa, con el grupo dividido por cada sombrilla que cuentan a su disposición, los cinco adolescentes ven a la distancia a la pandilla de Todoroki. Enseguida empiezan a calcular las opciones que tienen.

—Yo no voy a pasar delante de ellos.—afirma Katsuki con orgullo.

—Si no vamos por este camino recto tendremos que bajar y dar mucha más vuelta. ¿Quieres que tardemos un cuarto de hora más en llegar al agua fría del mar?—pregunta Iida, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Seguro que nos dicen algo.—murmura a regañadientes el rubio.—Esos gilipollas...

—Katsuki, les tienes demasiado recelo, enserio.—replica Ochaco.

—Tío, antes no los odiabas tanto.—sigue Hitoshi.—¿Cuándo empezaste a tener esta actitud hacia ellos? ¿A mitades del verano pasado?

—¿Y eso qué mierda importa? No quiero pasar por ahí.

—No es por nada pero cada vez nos estamos acercando más. Nos acabarán viendo.

—Urachaco, si tantas ganas tienes de ver la cara de "ángel" de tu amado vete a su casa por las noches y ya nos contarás por la mañana que tal.—con un tono increíblemente impaciente y molesto, las palabras de Katsuki se esfuman en el ambiente, seguidas de un silencio sepulcral ante la insinuación que acaba de hacer. Nadie parece querer añadir nada más a la conversación.

—Kacchan, tranquilízate.—le pide Deku a la vez que toca el brazo de su alterado amigo.—Vamos a pasar enfrente de ellos, ¿vale? Si nos dicen algo, no hace falta que contestes. Solo no pierdas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?—mira de reojo a su amiga, quien se encuentra algo dolida por el comentario de Katsuki.—Y discúlpate con Ochaco, por dios.

—Perdóname, me he pasado.—musita enseguida Bakugou. Uraraka mira el bosque, situado en la distancia, con cierta pesadumbre en sus ojos.

—Él ya tiene novia...—es lo único que dice.—Pesado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.—tal y como sabían bien todos, una vez pasan enfrente del grupo de mayores reciben un agradable saludo de parte del "jefe", Shoto Todoroki, quien les dedica una sonrisa burlona.—Mira quien está por aquí.

Bakugou, tirando de Midoriya, intenta pasar de largo del chico de veintidós años. Shoto los sigue, bajo la mirada del resto de sus amigos, que tienen sus ojos clavados en los cinco jóvenes.

—Hey, hey, hey, hey. ¿Sabéis que eso es de mala educación?—Todoroki toca el hombro de Izuku, provocando que Katsuki lo atraiga hacia él, alejándolo de Shoto. Fulmina con la mirada al chico.

—No lo toques.—advierte.—Le contagiarás el retraso.

—Oye, relax, bestia: yo solo quería deciros que me va de coña que hayáis pasado por aquí.—explica Todoroki, usando todavía un tono de voz sarcástico y burlesco. Pasa a mirar a Iida, Uraraka y Shinso.—Yo y mis amigos queremos saber una cosa.

Y este es el momento perfecto para hacer una pequeña pausa y explicar un poco como se reparte la sociedad del pueblo. Todas y cada una de las personas que están en Crisa se encuentran dentro del nivel de una organizada y quisquillosa pirámida jerárquica.

—El primero: los ancianos. Gracias a ellos es que hay vida en el pueblo, pues son sus hijos, nietos y hasta bisnietos los que vienen cada verano a pasar las vacaciones.

—El segundo: los adultos. Ellos se lo pasan genial y no tienen malos rollos entre ellos. Tensei se encontraría aquí dentro también.

—El tercero: la pandilla formada por Shoto, Momo, Mina, Denki, Itsuka, Neito, Mei, Toru y Ojiro. Son en general un grupo de veinteañeros que dentro de poco dejarán de venir a Crisa, pero que mientras lo hacen, les gusta pasárselo bien (fumar, carreras de motos, fiestas, etc). Su relación con Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, Tenya y Hitoshi es muy inconsistente: si bien hay veces que los dejan en paz, otras veces los molestan e insultan hasta el punto del acoso.

—El cuarto: el grupo de Midoriya, Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida y Shinso. Kirishima, si bien es mayor que ellos, se encuentra también dentro de este grupo, pues no es aceptado en la jerga de Todoroki.

—El quinto: los niños, los cuales son Kyoka, Tsuyu y Tokoyami, que ya rondan la pubertad, y Eri y Kota, que apenas han acabado el preescolar este año. Probablemente son los jóvenes que más paz tienen a su alcance: se llevan bien con el cuarto nivel, y el tercer nivel no los molesta nunca.

Y tras dejar claro este punto, sigamos con el encuentro entre los dos enfrentados grupos.

—Eso, eso.—continúa Mina.—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de vuestro amigo...—señala con la cabeza a Hitoshi.—Y nosotros colaboramos con la fiesta que organizásteis.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué?—pregunta Kacchan, receloso.

—¿Es que no sabéis lo que toca ahora? Nosotros os hicimos un favor ayer.—Denki sonríe maliciosamente.—Y ahora vosotros nos debéis una recompensa.

—¿De qué habláis? Vosotros accedisteis a hacerlo como algo caritativo.—alega Tenya. Gran error, pues los ojos heterocromáticos de Todoroki

—¿Perdón? Ayer malgasté combustible de mi moto.—replica Shoto, intimidante, e infringiéndole miedo a Iida, quién asiente silenciosamente.

—No solo eso, ayer sacrificamos nuestros planes de bajar a la ciudad para dar el "Feliz cumpleaños".—prosigue Itsuka.—¿No pensáis que es injusto?

—¡Vosotros estuvisteis en la barbacoa y comisteis carne gratis! ¡Esa ya es recompensa suficiente!—Bakugou no tarda en alterarse ante la encerrona que les están haciendo.

—Enserio, Katsuki... Negándole un favor a tus mayores.—pronuncia Neito, divertido.—Nosotros somos adultos, y vosotros, niños. Y sabéis de sobra que es lo que hacen los niños, ¿verdad? ¡Exacto! Obedecer a sus mayores.—Kendo asiente.—Así que no tenéis el derecho de negaros a esto...~.

—(Que manipulador...)—piensa Uraraka, con los labios sellados.

—(Maldito bastardo hijo de puta... Voy a matarte ahora mismo...)—Kacchan hace un amago de lanzarse hacia Monoma, pero Midoriya lo detiene agarrándole de la muñeca.

—Igualmente, no sé porqué os escandalizais tanto: tampoco es que hayáis escuchado que es lo que queremos.—prosigue Todoroki, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues ya lo puedes estar soltando.—escupe Katsuki.

—¿No queréis dinero ni nada así?—pregunta Hitoshi, desconcertado.

—No, nunca hemos mencionado nada de pesetas o dinero.—Shoto niega con la cabeza.—Solo queríamos proponeros un reto divertido. De hecho, es hasta posible que os guste.

—¿De qué coño habláis?—ruge Kacchan.

—¿Queréis saberlo?—Todoroki continúa provocando. Bakugou chasquea la lengua a la vez que asiente con la cabeza.—Anda, Mina, díselo, que está desesperado por saberlo.

—¡Una prueba de valor!—salta Ashido.—Y el lugar será... ¡El caserón abandonado que hay cerca de aquí!

Un escalofrío sube por la espalda de los cinco adolescentes.

—¿Q-qué dices? Nosotros tenemos prohibido ir allí.—Iida se coloca bien las gafas, perturbado.

—Ese lugar es muy grande y está lleno de cristales rotos, ¿no...? ¿Queréis que nos metamos ahí?—los

mayores asienten ante la duda de Uraraka.—Eso es una locura...

Shinso mira hacia otro lado, incómodo, mientras Midoriya traga saliva. El edificio que Mina ha mencionado... Se trata de una pequeña mansión que tiene ya sus años, situada en la zona periférica del pueblo y alejada de todas las demás casas. Lleva abandonada un porrón de años, y corren rumores presuntamente ciertos de que se cometió un asesinato en ese lugar. A partir de ahí, por lo tanto, han surgido historias de fantasmas y similares.

—(¿No pueden estar hablando enserio? ¿Para qué quieren que vayamos a un lugar como ese?)—Izuku quiere sacar sus dudas al exterior, pero la voz se le queda atorada en la garganta.

—¿Cuándo sería?—pregunta Katsuki con gran seriedad, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Shoto.

—El domingo dentro de dos semanas.—responde Kaminari, deleitado con las reacciones de los jóvenes.—A las dos de la madrugada.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde? ¡Imposible!—para sorpresa general y de si mismo, Deku es el primero en reaccionar. Cuando ha escuchado las palabras "dos de la madrugada" no ha podido evitar callarse.—¡No me dejan salir a esas horas!

—Awww, mirad el niñito... Los papas le tienen impuesta las nueve de la noche como hora máxima.—se burla Itsuka con voz ñoña. Su comentario provoca risillas en el resto del grupo. Bakugou le toca el hombro a su amigo, probablemente en un intento de reprimir sus ganas de matar a los mayores.

—¡Las nueve no es nuestra hora máxima! Podemos estar fuera hasta las doce de la noche...—afirma Ochaco, incómoda con el azaroso ambiente en el que se encuentran.—¿Tiene que ser tan tarde? ¿No puede ser antes, como por ejemplo a las... Diez?

—¿A las diez? ¿Eres estúpida?—el tono de voz intimida a Uraraka, que mira a otro lado.—A esas horas hasta las abuelas están por el pueblo paseando. ¿Qué gracia tiene entonces?

—No la insultes, Mina.—Todoroki mira a la chica rosa de reojo. Ochaco se ruboriza.—Quieres que nos deban algo, ¿no?

—Solo es sentido común.—Ashido se limita a cruzarse de brazos.—Pero bueno, bebés, la única opción que tenéis es la que os hemos dicho y ninguna más. Domingo dentro de dos semanas a las dos de la madrugada... O nada.

—¿Qué pasa si nos negamos a ir?—tartamudea Tenya. Los irises de Shoto se cubren de un peculiar y severo frío.

—Quién sabe...—deja ir mientras juguetea con sus pies.—Quizás deberíais empezar a hacer hucha cada uno de vosotros... Y acostumbraros al título oficial de "Perdedores".

—Hijo de...—susurra Kacchan por lo bajo.

—Parece que nos haremos rico.—ríe Denki.

—¡Claro que no, iremos!—Bakugou se gira dirección a sus amigos para que le sigan la corriente. Sin embargo, ni Uraraka, ni Iida ni Shinso dicen nada. Algo desconcertado ante esta reacción, pasa a observar a los ojos de Midoriya, quién tampoco abre la boca.—Vamos a ir...

—Katsuki... Es peligroso.—titubea Ochaco.

—¡Y arriesgado! ¡A esas horas deberíamos estar en nuestras casas, no en mitad del bosque!—salta Tenya.

—Pero podemos escaparnos fácilmente, ¿no?—argumenta Kacchan.—A esas horas nuestros padres ya estarán sobando. Es tan fácil como salirnos por la ventana, reunirnos en un punto e ir para allá...

Uraraka e Iida niegan con la cabeza simultáneamente. Katsuki vuelve a mirar a Izuku, con desespero. Él tan solo agacha la cabeza.

—Yo no soy tan valiente como tú...—musita.

—...Entonces, ¡¿Hitoshi!? ¿Tú que opinas? Estás de acuerdo en ir, ¿verdad?—desesperado, pone todas sus esperanzas en Shin. Sin embargo, éstas son rotas cuando Hitoshi niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que nos va a salir mejor pagarles que no hacer esto.—dice.

—...¿Por qué?

—No quiero escaparme de casa, Katsuki.—alega.

—¡Vamos, es solo por la noche!

—¿Pero qué pasa si un padre se da cuenta de que nos hemos fugado? Cundirá el pánico enseguida, y nos castigarán a todos por el resto del verano.—razona Hitoshi, con extraña calma.—¿Para ti vale la pena?

—¡CLARO!—exclama Bakugou.—¡¿Es que no veis que nos están sobornando para que les acabemos pagando?! ¡Están jugando con nuestra mayor debilidad, que es la minoría de edad...!—ajeno a las miradas de interés que los adultos tienen puesta en él, Katsuki intenta que sus amigos entren en razón.—¡...Vamos!

—¡Pero vete tú a saber el estado interior de ese sitio!—replica Uraraka.—Vidrios rotos, ratas, bichos, suciedad... Y encima a las dos de la mañana, Katsuki. ¿Qué si hay un accidente?

—Nadie podrá ayudarnos.—apoya Iida.

—Bien, ¿¡entonces queréis que se os acaben los ahorros!? ¿¡Y el orgullo, donde está!?

—Katsuki, deja de chillar.—le pide Shinso.—Si tantas ganas tienes de ponerte en riesgo... Ve tú solo.

—¿Qué?—el pulso del rubio tiembla.—¿Qué coño te pasa, Hitoshi? ¡Tú... Siempre eras el primero en apuntarse a este tipo de planes! ¡Y esta vez es algo importante, nuestro dinero depende de ello! ¿¡Porqué te niegas tan de repente!?

—¡¿He de argumentar algo después de lo que te estamos diciendo todo el rato!?—contesta.

—Chicos...—Uraraka intenta calmar a los dos chicos, fallando estrepitosamente.

—¡Hasta que no me digas algo que verdaderamente sea un inconveniente que te lo impida no voy a parar!—completamente enfadado, Bakugou se coloca hasta en posición de ataque, como si fuera a lanzarse contra su amigo en cualquier momento. Izuku vuelve a agarrarlo.

—¡NO QUIERO PREOCUPAR A MI MADRE!—grita Hitoshi.—¿Eso te parece suficiente...?

Katsuki se relaja instintivamente ante la alta y clara respuesta de Shin.

—"Kacchan", estás muy nervioso, relájate.—se burla Neito.

—Cállate, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Kacchan...! Esto...—Midoriya intenta captar la atención de su amigo.—(Está increíblemente enfadado y nervioso... Hace poco hasta le temblaba el pulso.).

Izuku observa el rostro de su amigo. Katsuki le devuelve el gesto: su expresión se ha suavizado, y en el rojo de sus irises no hay señales de furia, si no de tranquilidad.

—(Pero no importa cuan molesto esté: él siempre me mira con amabilidad. Incluso si me he negado antes a la idea que ha propuesto la pandilla de mayores, no está enfadado conmigo, o al menos siempre va a pretender no estarlo. Solo cinco meses más...)—suspira, sin soltar la muñeca de Katsuki.—Yo... Si tan convencido estás de este plan, iré contigo, Kacchan. Aunque no me parezca una idea prudente, creo que no nos queda otra opción.—hasta Bakugou muestra sorpresa de las palabras de Deku. Después de todo, Izuku es el más miedoso de entre los cinco, y por ende, del que menos se esperaban que diera la pata a torcer en su negativa con la idea.

—Vaya... Vuestro amigo se apunta al bombardeo.—sonríe Todoroki.—¿Vosotros que decís?

Mira a Shinso, Iida y Uraraka con picardía.

* * *

—Deku... ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de idea antes?—tras el indeseable encuentro con los mayores, el resto del camino a la playa es corto pero bastante incómodo, especialmente por los esfuerzos de Bakugou en llevarle la contraria a sus amigos, y por su pequeña pelea con Hitoshi. Por alguna razón, el rubio estaba excesivamente aprensivo y alterado en la discusión, como si le estuviera yendo la vida en ello. No intentó hablar con Midoriya durante todo este rato. Sin embargo, con una voz apagada, se ha decidido finalmente a preguntar.—¿Querías complacerme o algo así? ¿O quizás evitar una pelea?—se rasca el pelo.

—No, no era por eso.—responde Izuku.—Pero no podía dejarte ir solo a ese lugar, ¿sabes? Que tú eres capaz de esas locuras.—tose.—Y además, no quería perder mi mesada en esa gilipollez.

—Pero... ¿No tienes miedo? Hasta hace poco eras incapaz de caminar por aquí de noche.

—Todavía me pasa... Sigo siendo un cobarde, no te equivoques.—se sonroja.—Pero, ¿qué más da? Estaréis todos ahí conmigo, ¿no?—mira a los ojos de su amigo.—Nada malo pasará, estoy seguro, porque estaremos los cinco juntos y nos las arreglaremos bien. No es como si existieran los fantasmas...

—(Está cagado de miedo.)—piensa Katsuki para sus adentros. Echa un largo suspiro.—No he llegado a agradecerte antes por lo que has hecho. Gracias por querer acompañarme aunque pienses que es mala idea.—se coloca bien la gorra.—(Sinceramente, a mí tampoco me parece el plan ideal ir a ese sitio. Pero en esa situación... No podíamos negarnos. Especialmente delante de esos dos gilipollas...).

—...Esa no ha sido la única razón, ¿sabes?—sonríe melancólicamente. El aroma del agua del mar se cuela entre sus fosas nasales.—Nos queda poco tiempo juntos, ¿no? No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo con enfados y tonterías del estilo.—se detiene y señala el paisaje que hay ante sus ojos.—Mira, ya hemos llegado. Si vamos a una zona con menos gente podremos jugar todos con la colchoneta.—esboza una sonrisa más amplia.—Kacchan, pídele perdón a Shin, ¿sí? No vale la pena continuar mosqueado por lo de antes.

—...Deku...—asiente.—Lo haré.


	6. Cielo estrellado

El resto del domingo se lo pasaron jugando en la playa hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y tras eso fueron a la terraza de la casa de Iida a jugar varias partidas al Monopoly. Su madre les preparó a los cinco adolescentes varios muffins con sabor a chocolate, manzana y canela.

—Ochaco, coge todos los que quieras.—le va recordando la mujer a la chica, que se limita a asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

—S-sí.—tras eso agarra una magdalena para no quedar mal, pero una vez la madre de Iida se marcha la deja sobre la bandeja.—Estoy llena, ya no puedo comer más.

—Que raro que lo digas tú.—subraya Shinso con la boca llena, quien tiene un trozo de comida en los labios.

—Guarro, acaba de comer antes de hablar.—Katsuki le da una palmada en la espalda, provocando que por poco se atragante. Todos empiezan a reír, incluido Hitoshi, quien enseguida debe darle tres sorbos grandes a su vaso de agua para no ahogarse del todo.

Es divertido estar los cinco juntos. Pero cada uno de ellos es consciente a su propio modo de que... Hay algo dentro del grupo que está mal. Sin embargo, ninguno se atreve a pronunciar en voz alta esas preocupaciones interiores que guardan en sus corazones.

* * *

—Pues bueno... Al final tendremos que hacer esa prueba de valor.—alrededor de las once y media de la noche, bajo un oscuro firmamento repleto de estrellas, Midoriya y Bakugou caminan dirección al hogar del primero.—Fui muy valiente antes, pero... Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Prefieres pagar?—Izuku niega ansiosamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, eso nunca!—afirma, seguro de si mismo. Katsuki esboza una sonrisa, y le revuelve el cabello a su amigo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, pequeña princesa: el caballero Bakugou estará ahí para protegerte de cualquier mal.—pronuncia, sin verguenza alguna. Aun así, Midoriya siente como se ruboriza.

—No digas cosas raras...—murmura, agachando la cabeza.—P-por cierto, ya es bastante tarde: ¿no tendrás problemas si te pasas de la hora de llegada?—pregunta.

—Na. Y si los tengo, me da igual.

—De hecho, tú ya deberías estar en tu casa... Quedaba de paso. En cambio, la mía es la que más lejos está.—a su alrededor no hay absolutamente nadie: el único sonido que hay aparte de sus voces son las conversaciones de los grillos y alguna ráfaga de brisa fresca que mece suavemente el campo de dientes de león, haciendo volar miles de motas de algodón hacia algún lugar elevado del cielo.

—Woow, mira eso. Es hermoso.—Deku queda boquiabierto ante la vista.—Parece que vuelen dirección a la Luna.

—¿No crees que es bueno?—pregunta Kacchan repentinamente. Midoriya no sabe a que se refiere.

—¿El qué?—Bakugou sonríe y lo abraza por el hombro. Entonces eleva la cabeza, tratando de captar todos y cada uno de los pétalos que flotan con sus ojos.

—Que haya decidido tomar el camino largo para acompañarte.—dice.—Si me hubiera quedado en casa... Yo me habría perdido esta magnífica escena, y tú la habrías visto solo.

Izuku se sonroja, y se enfada consigo mismo por hacerlo.

—Sí... Seguro que no me habríais creído mañana cuando os lo contara.

—Ver para creer.—alega Bakugou, a la vez que suelta a su amigo, que empieza a trotar. Ya están llegando a su casa. Una libélula pasa volando por su lado.—¿Echas a correr?

—Sí, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible.—iba a acelerar tras mirar a su amigo, pero decide detenerse por alguna razón que él mismo desconoce. Es esa sensación... La de no querer separarse de Katsuki.—Kacchan, date prisa en el camino de vuelta, ¿sí? Ten cuidado con el grupo de Shoto, pueden hacerte alguna jugarreta si te encuentran.

—¿Ahora te estás preocupando por mí? Mira que mono eres.

—No soy mono... ¿Qué te pasa, que dices cosas tan raras este verano? Primero chinchas a Ochaco continuamente, y ahora te metes conmigo...—hace morros. Bakugou echa a reír.

—¡No me meto contigo, bobo!—afirma, entre risas. Tose para serenarse, y apoya su mano en la cabeza de Midoriya.—Te estoy halagando.

—Que me llames "mono" no suena a halago en absoluto.

—¿Quieres un poema que describa tu belleza entonces?—pregunta el rubio. Izuku se queda callado: no sabe si es una duda retórica o si... Katsuki está hablando enserio, y por ende, esperando una respuesta honesta de parte de él. Se quedan mirando al rostro, bajo la luz de la Luna. Una escena muy similar ha ocurrido hace poco: de hecho, ese mismo día, hace tan solo unas horas antes, bajo el refugio de la sombrilla. Los dos se pierden en los ojos del otro, mutuamente... Rodeados por una extraña y relajante atmósfera. El tiempo parece no terminarse nunca, como si alguien lo hubiera detenido justo para ese instante. Sin embargo, todo tiene un fin.

—...—Bakugou tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero opta por apartar su mano del cabello de su amigo.—Vamos, te estarán esperando, Adonis.

—...—la cabeza de Izuku procesa el momento de forma más lenta todavía.—Ah, sí, sí... Ya me voy.—de forma definitiva se despide de Kacchan.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.—Katsuki le devuelve la despedida con la mano.—(...¿Cuál era la excusa que yo tenía para decírselo?).

Observa a su pequeño y torpe amigo correr a trompicones hacia su hogar. No puede evitar sonreír y suspirar, como si fuera un anciano mirando a un grupo de niños pequeños jugar al escondite en el parque.

—(Ah, supongo que no me he atrevido hoy... A prometerte que cada día te acompañaría a casa para que no observaras este increíble firmamento de estrellas en soledad nunca más.)—con las manos en los bolsillos, dobla su cuerpo por la lumbar, fijando su vista en la panorámica celestial que cubre por completo Crisa. Un auténtico espectáculo espacial.—(Hasta el día en que me vaya y no vuelva más a verte.)


	7. Tormenta de verano

—Ugh...—Izuku se levanta de la cama a duras penas. Siente que ha pasado una noche horrible, como si no hubiera tenido apenas oportunidad de descansar.—(¿Creo que he tenido una pesadilla? Aunque no la recuerdo muy bien...).

Echa un vistazo al reloj de su habitación: las ocho y cinco de la mañana.

—(Ahora que lo pienso teníamos planes de ir al río hoy...)—bosteza.—(Debería prepararme... Aunque hace un poco de frío.).

En ese momento cae en un sonido de fondo que lo está molestando constantemente: abre la cortina de la ventana de su habitación, y se sorprende al ver una lluvia bastante fuerte azotando el pueblo con ira. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

—(¿¡Lluvia!? ¿¡En julio!? ¿Agh, una tormenta de verano justo el día que planeábamos bañarnos...? Diablos, que mala suerte.)—se levanta de la cama y baja los escalones hasta la sala de estar. Sus padres están ahí, Hisashi sentado en el sofá con un periódico e Inko desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa. Cuando la mujer ve a su hijo, semidesnudo, pues él siempre duerme en ropa interior, con una mirada algo desorientada, lo detiene un momento.

—Ah, Izuku, supongo que habrás visto la lluvia que está cayendo.—dice. El chico asiente.

—Me preguntaba si teníamos un paraguas...—vacila.

—¿Vais a salir a pesar del mal tiempo?—pregunta el hombre.

—No estaremos fuera, pero supongo que nos quedaremos en casa de alguien. Como sea, ¿lo tenemos o no?—más impaciente, repite la pregunta.

—Nos trajimos uno, está en nuestra habitación. Recógelo de ahí.—tras la indicación de su madre, Izuku corre hacia el susodicho lugar y empieza a buscar dentro de los armarios. Finalmente lo encuentra: es el paraguas verde que le regalaron hace ya algunos años por su cumpleaños. Recuerda lo que Mitsuki, la madre de Bakugou, le dijo:

 _—_ _¡Ahora vuestros paraguas van a juego! ¡Verde y rojo, vuestros colores favoritos!_

—(Kacchan tenía uno de estos pero en rojo... Me pregunto si todavía lo tendrá.)—se siente algo abrumado al recordar ese detalle, así que lo aparta de su mente. Recuerda el escenario del día de ayer: los pétalos de los dientes de león, miles de deseos sin pedir, siendo desplazados por el viento hacia las lejanas estrellas de la bóveda celeste.

Pero lo más increíble fue, sin duda... Cuando con tan solo mirar el rojo carmesí de los ojos de su amigo pudo ignorar toda la belleza que los rodeaba. Una vista que quizás no sería capaz de ver nunca más en vida... Fue sobrepuesta por el rostro de Kacchan.

—(¡Deja de pensar cosas raras!)—se pega una bofetada a si mismo, harto de su traicionera mente.—(No me puedo olvidar de lo que ocurrió el verano pasado... Y seguro que Kacchan tampoco lo hace. Si se pasa de gracioso conmigo tendré que dejárselo claro... Porque las cosas que llega a decirme parecen otra cosa.).

Se dirige a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa y así poder salir a la calle. Abre la puerta de su casa y se prepara para abrir el paraguas. Sin embargo, su corazón da un pequeño sobresalto cuando ve a Katsuki en la entrada de su hogar, completamente mojado.

—Ka...—tartamudea sorprendido.—Kacchan...

—Hola.—él lo saluda como si nada. Sin hesitación alguna, Deku lo agarra enseguida del brazo y lo empuja dentro de su casa. Cierra la puerta tras él, y con el paraguas verde en su mano, toca la camiseta de su amigo.

—¡Estás empapadísimo!—exclama, levemente molesto.—¿Qué hacías caminando por el pueblo sin un paraguas?

—Cuando salí de casa aún no llovía.—explica Bakugou, algo desconcertado ante la reacción de su amigo.—Solo venía a recogerte, Deku. Para ir a casa de Uraraka. Me han avisado por walkie-talkie que nos reunamos allí.

Midoriya suspira, y agarrando la muñeca de Bakugou, lo arrastra por su casa. Ignorando a sus padres, Izuku obliga a Katsuki a entrar a su habitación.

—Deku.—dice el rubio.

—No vamos a irnos hasta que te seques.—suspira.—Por Dios, Kacchan. ¿No se te ocurrió la idea de, no sé, quedarte bajo un techo?

—La tormenta parece que va a durar lo suyo.—se encoge de hombros. Midoriya abre un cajón de su armario.—No quería quedarme ahí todo el día.

—Ya, y prefieres resfriarte para pasar tres días en casa.

—Tengo buena salud, no te preocupes.—esboza una sonrisa. Izuku deja encima de la cama una camisa de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos.—Oh... Esa camisa...

—Sí, es tuya. De cuando me la dejaste el verano pasado. Nunca tuve oportunidad de devolvértela.—explica, algo nervioso.—Deberías quitarte la ropa, secarte y ponerte otra nueva. La que llevas ahora está hecha un asco por culpa de la lluvia.

Kacchan observa durante algunos segundos la ropa que Deku le presta.

—¿Te da igual que me cambie aquí?—pregunta. Izuku lo mira extrañado.

—Claro... Los dos somos chicos. ¿Por qué debería importarme?

—Por nada.

Bakugou se saca la camiseta blanca que lleva y se la da a Midoriya. El peliverde observa el cuerpo de su amigo momentáneamente: el agua se le ha traspasado a la piel, así que su amigo está igual de húmedo que su ropa.

—Tu ropa está hecha un desastre.—se gira para doblar la camiseta.—Igual que tú.

—Vamos, pareces mi madre.—bromea Katsuki mientras se saca los pantalones.—Es verano, no pasa nada.

—En las tormentas de verano puede hacer frío, Katsuki Bakugou.

—Lo sé, Izuku Midoriya.

—Aun así, sí que has debido de estar mucho rato bajo la llu...—mientras habla se gira para recoger el resto de la vestimenta de su amigo, encontrándoselo semi-desnudo con unos calzoncillos más pequeños que un bañador. Por alguna razón, la repentina vista de su amigo con casi toda la carne al aire lo pone nervioso.

—¿He de quitarme la ropa interior también, mamá?—pregunta Bakugou, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo. Midoriya asiente lentamente.

—Si lo tienes mojado, sí.—recoge los pantalones y se gira enseguida para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de Katsuki.

Mientras dobla la ropa de su amigo, un tenso silencio se instala en la habitación. Deku dobla los pantalones de Kacchan hasta tres veces tan solo para no girarse. En un momento dado, la mano de su amigo aparece por un lado y deja los calzoncillos empapados encima del colchón.

—¿Tienes alguna toalla cerca?—pregunta Katsuki. Izuku no puede evitar girarse para hablar a su amigo al rostro, encontrándose inevitablemente con su cuerpo completamente desnudo. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida se habrán visto mutuamente desnudos? ¿Por qué se pone nervioso ahora?

—S-sí, déjame traerte una.—sale huyendo de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el lavabo. Una vez encuentra lo que busca, regresa acelerado a su cuarto, y cuando abre la puerta, ve a Kacchan observando el pueblo desde su ventana, sentado sobre el colchón, obviamente sin nada de ropa.

—¡Kacchan, no mojes mi cama!—le lanza la toalla.—Sécate ya de una vez.

—Oye, hoy estás raro.—bromea el rubio mientras elimina los rastros de agua sobre su piel.—A veces pareces enfadado, a veces pareces mi madre y otras veces pareces estar avergonzado.—los ojos rubí del chico se clavan en las pecas de su rostro.—No puedes con mis músculos, ¿verdad? Por eso te pregunté si podía cambiarme aquí.

—No soy una chica.—contesta Izuku molesto.—Y tampoco estás tan fuerte.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

—¡No te estoy mirando!—gira su cabeza con enfado.—¡Deja de decir cosas raras, Kacchan!

Tras soltar esa frase por la boca, un silencio extrañamente incómodo reina la estancia. El único sonido que los acompaña son las gotas de lluvia del exterior repicando contra el suelo, los árboles y los tejados. La atmósfera es endemoniadamente grande y silenciosa, y la habitación en la que se encuentran, _muy pequeña_.

—...—Izuku es el que más incomfortable se siente. Se rasca la nuca.—P-perdón.—musita.

—¿Perdón por qué?—pregunta Katsuki mientras se viste, aparentemente indiferente.

—Lo de las cosas raras... Hoy no estoy de humor, creo.—fuerza una sonrisa. Bakugou lo mira extrañado.—S-sabes bien a que me he referido con "raras", Kacchan... Por eso lo siento.

El rostro del rubio se ensombrece, dibujándose en su lugar una expresión entristecida y hasta dolorida. Se pone su camisa en silencio. El peliverde se limita a observarlo preocupado.

—No te he dado las gracias por venir a buscarme.—continúa Midoriya, caminando hacia la cama para tomar asiento al lado de su amigo.—A diferencia de como tratas a los demás, siempre eres muy amable conmigo y parece que yo no lo aprecie.

—No lo hago para que me des las gracias.—musita Bakugou.

—Ya...—agacha la cabeza.—Podemos hablar de ello, si quieres. Hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho en condiciones.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Amor?—su voz se tiñe de sarcasmo.

—No es amor exactamente...—se ruboriza un poco.—Ya sabes. Sexualidad.

—No necesito hablar de eso.

—Pero...

—Y menos contigo.—contesta tajante.—Deberías saberlo bien, Deku. Lo viste con tus propios ojos, ¿no?—gira su cuerpo entero para evitar seguir viendo el rostro de su amigo.—¿O es que seguirás engañándote a ti mismo, cómo suele hacer todo el mundo?

—Kacchan... Solo quiero escuchar la verdad.—pide Midoriya.—¿A ti qué te gusta?

Sin embargo, no recibe ninguna respuesta verbal del rubio.

—...—espera unos segundos más.—Kacchan.

—Qué.—pregunta éste.

—¿Tengo que volver a repetirte la pregunta?—siente su cuerpo tensionándose.—¿A ti qué te gusta? ¿Las chi...?

Su duda es interrumpida por el mismo Katsuki, quien se da la vuelta rápidamente y cubre los labios de su amigo con la mano. Lo mira de manera fulminante a los ojos, sin piedad alguna: solo los separa la pequeña distancia de dos centímetros. El corazón de Izuku se detiene por segundos.

—No sigas.—pide. Un gran dolor oculto se percibe en su voz.— _No sigas, por favor_.

—...—vuelve a sentir el aire entrando por sus pulmones una vez Bakugou retira su mano de su boca.—Ka...

—Se suponía que ibas a olvidarlo.—gruñe.—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con esa mierda?

—No es mierda, Kacchan, solo quiero ayud...

—A Hitoshi y a Tenya no les preguntas esas cosas.—su voz se vuelve algo agresiva.

—B-bueno...—Midoriya solo siente como se empequeñece ante el enfado de su amigo.—A ellos no los vi... Haciendo eso.

—Tscht.—se cubre el rostro con su mano mientras aprieta sus dientes. Izuku se da cuenta en ese momento que su mano está temblando levemente.

—Kacchan.—intenta agarrarle, pero el rubio retira el brazo.—¡Kacchan, mírame!—pide.

—No quiero.—su voz está rota. Está llorando. O más bien, reprimiendo el llanto.—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Ésta es mi habitación!—exclama Deku.—¡Y no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me digas que te pasa! ¡Así que por favor, mírame!—reclama.

Katsuki aparta lentamente su mano, dejando ver su par de ojos rojos ahogados en lágrimas, al igual que dos soles apagados listos para explotar y morir. Midoriya agarra su mano, y sin vacilar ni dudar, toma aire.

—No sé que te pasa, Kacchan.—dice.—Pero soy tu mejor amigo. Nunca voy a odiarte, hagas lo que hagas... O quieras a quien quieras.—agacha la mirada.—M... Mi madre no cree que eso sea lo

correcto. Pero yo te conozco desde hace muchos años, y sé que tú vas a decidir lo que es mejor para ti.

—Eso no se decide... Estúpido...—Bakugou se niega a devolverle la mirada a su amigo.—Naces así.

Midoriya intenta sonreír.

—Fallo mío.—se corrige.—Pero sé que sabes bien lo que haces.

—Tú... Odias a los maricas.—las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos a medida que lo dice, y los sonidos que bloqueaba en su garganta salen al exterior por su boca de manera incontrolable.—Tu familia te ha criado así, ¿no? Creen que la homosexualidad es mala y se debe exterminar. Creen que podemos contagiar nuestras perversidades a la gente "normal" como tú.—su desconsolada expresión se cruza con el rostro pálido de Deku.—Si finalmente lo admito... Me vas a odiar, ¿verdad? Te alejarás de mí, y los demás también lo harán... Porque soy un anormal.

—K-Kacchan, tú eres diferente. Eres mi mejor amigo, no te voy a abandonar nunca.

—Mentiroso.—pronuncia él, sonriendo con angustia.

—¡No es mentira!—exclama Midoriya.—¡Olvida a mi madre, ¿sí?! Si realmente odiara a la gente como tú, ¡no me habría despedido de ti el verano pasado! ¡Y tampoco te estaría hablando ahora!

—Pero hasta ahora, nunca has escuchado _esas palabras_ directamente de mi boca... ¿Verdad?

—...Kacchan...—las ganas de llorar lo invaden a él ahora también. ¿Por qué se siente tan inútil ante esa situación? ¿Era algo inevitable, acaso?—Me gustó ver las estrellas contigo ayer.

Afirma, mientras rodea el rostro de su amigo con sus dos manos, acariciando sus mejillas. Este lo mira sorprendido.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me gusta pasar tiempo con todos. Porque, bueno, todos sois... Mis preciados y queridos amigos.—afirma.—Quiero seguir construyendo recuerdos a tu lado, Kacchan. Porque eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.

—Deku...

—No, déjame terminar.—lo interrumpe.—Me da igual lo que te guste. Ni siquiera necesito escucharlo de ti si no estás preparado todavía: quiero que sepas que no se lo voy a decir a nadie.—mira con decisión a los ojos de su amigo.—No te voy a odiar. Soy incapaz de odiarte. Eres más que un amigo para mí: incluso más que un hermano, diría yo. Siempre he pensado que tú y yo... Tenemos un vínculo especial.—se sonroja levemente al decir esto.—Nuestro destino es permanecer siempre juntos.

—Tú... No sabes lo que estás diciendo, enserio.—intenta secarse las lágrimas.—No quiero desconfiar de ti. Pero tengo miedo.—agacha la cabeza.—¿Cómo puedo saber que no estás mintiendo ahora? ¿Qué no me tienes _asco_? Las palabras no siempre son capaces de demostrar nuestros sentimientos.—mira suplicantemente a Midoriya.

Izuku se limita a acercar su rostro a la suave mejilla de Katsuki y plantarle un dulce beso.

—Con eso deberías saberlo.—dice.—Si te tuviera asco no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—...—una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Bakugou.—Mi vida está realmente tirada por la basura, ¿eh?

Llevándose a Deku consigo, se tumba en la cama de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Midoriya, intentando apaciguar sus lágrimas.

—Kacchan...—Izuku se sonroja.

—Soy solo una marioneta más de este planeta.—clama, indefenso y derrotado.—Mi destino no es otro más que trabajar como un esclavo... Ocultarme... Y morir bajo las miradas de odio del resto de humanos.

Izuku recuerda lo que Katsuki afirmó el otro día en la barbacoa del cumpleaños de Hitoshi.

 _—_ _Pues yo tengo planeado marcharme a los dieciocho._

 _—_ _No haré bachillerato. No está entre mis planes._

 _—_ _Me pondré a trabajar en una fábrica o en una tienda._

Y al recordarlo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de impotencia.

—(¿Cómo es posible que no sepa nada sobre ti?)—piensa con remordimiento.—(¿Es que solo cuentas con tus amigos para divertirte y pasártelo bien? ¿No confías en nosotros, Kacchan? ¿No confías... En mí?).

Escucha los gimoteos de su amigo apagarse en su camiseta.

—Kacchan...—acaricia su pelo, intentando consolarle.—No pienses en el futuro.—pide.

—Si no lo hago ahora, cuando llegue el momento me perderé...—susurra él.

—No te perderás.—sus dedos ahora rozan la fría y húmeda nuca de su amigo.—Yo estaré contigo. Te lo prometo.

—Solo eres el amigo del pueblo de verano...—murmura Bakugou.—¿Cómo piensas estar conmigo? Te sacarás el bachillerato, irás a la universidad... Conseguirás una novia bonita y amable con la que te casarás y tendrás hijos.—cada palabra que dice deja ver más de su disgusto y dolor.—Formaréis una familia completamente sana y normal, a diferencia de mí, que ni siquiera puedo soñar con eso. Tú estás destinado a vivir en la gloria, Deku.—ahoga un sollozo.—En cambio, mi destino es vivir en lo más bajo de to...

—Deja de hablar, Kacchan.—Izuku abraza a su amigo, y apoya su barbilla encima de su cabeza.—Duerme un poco, por favor. Olvida tu sufrimiento durante un rato.

Cierra sus ojos, sintiendo así el calor y el tacto del cuerpo de Katsuki contra el suyo. El llanto de su amigo se va apagando conforme pasa el tiempo. Al final, el único sonido que los rodea es el de la lluvia resonando en el exterior de la casa.

—...Gracias.—pronuncia Bakugou antes de dormirse.


End file.
